In Love With A Cowgirl
by WOODYPRIDEFTW
Summary: TS3 spoilers! its been years since the toys were placed in the attic by Bonnie. Now her grown up daughter, Melody, has inherited the old toys. But when Woody accidently shows her he's alive, what kind of new feelings could appear? Woody/OC
1. saved from the attic

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. :) So the story is set at Bonnie's house…Bonnie is all grown up and has a daughter… and the toys have been forgotten in the attic. And in this story the toys can cry and blush, and well…you get the idea. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned toy story but I do not….but I do own this story line**

Woody sat and watched the clouds through the dusty attic window. He felt…well…he wasn't sure what he was feeling. All he knew was that he couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried. He had been sitting in that same spot for the past few days. Not moving or talking at all. The others were beginning to wonder what had gotten in to him.

"I'm worried about woody," Jessie said to Buzz.

"Me too," Buzz said sadly.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Jessie said while slightly nudging Buzz.

"Alright," Buzz said with a sigh "but I don't know what good it will do."

Jessie patted Buzz on the shoulder as he turned to walk to the attic window. Buzz had thought that maybe Woody just needed some time to himself, he thought that it was just finally too much for woody being in the attic, and that after all these years of handling it so well it was finally sinking in, but he had to admit that at first he wasn't worried about his best friend but now he really was.

"Hey there sheriff" Buzz said with a smile as he sat next to Woody.

"Oh…hey…"Woody replied softly, not taking his eyes from the window.

Woody sighed softly. Buzz's smile began to fade into seriousness. "Ok woody" said Buzz softly "I guess I'll just cut to the chase…what's wrong?"

"Honestly….I just miss being loved by a child" Woody said sadly as his voice began to crack. Buzz could hear the pain in his voice. "I miss being held and played with…something that used to make me feel alive even though…" he paused and looked down at himself. Thinking how he was only a doll, nothing more. and then looked back out the window. He sighed and continued on. "But most of all…I miss a child's laughter" he sighed again at the thought of something that used to fill him up with so much joy, something that he feared he would never hear again.

"We all miss that Woody" Buzz said looking out the window "But at least we still have our family…were still together and that's all that really matters."

Woody sighed again still not drawing his eyes form the window. "I know buzz" Woody said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We all love you very much woody" Buzz said smiling at his friend.

"And I love you guys too...very much" Woody said, finally looking at Buzz. Buzz noticed that Woody's eyes looked as though he'd been crying. "Buzz..." Woody said softly still looking at his friend. Buzz could see tears begin to form. Woody blinked hard. "I just….I just need to be alone…I'm sorry…but thank you for coming to talk to me…it means a lot". Woody sighed and closed his eyes and looked down.

"Anytime cowboy" Buzz said with a smile. He patted Woody on the shoulder then got up and walked back to the others.

Woody looked out the window at the sky that had now become dark. He watched the stars as he thought of the time he spent with Andy's father, Andy, and Bonnie, and the brief time he spent with Bonnie's daughter until they moved and they got forgotten in the attic. A tear slid down his cheek as he laid down and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way. Woody blinked his eyes and looked out the window. He assumed he would see Bonnie's blue Chevy Tahoe but instead it was a metallic red Chevy Silverado. He blinked again and stood up to get a better look. "Hey guys someone's here" Woody yelled to the others.

A young woman with long brown hair and tan skin got out of the car, she was wearing a green flannel shirt with jeans, cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. Woody had an odd feeling that he couldn't quite place as he watched the girl. She looked up at the attic window, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Woody found himself stunned by her beauty, he couldn't seem to look away. "Who is it Woody?" Buzz asked as he and the others walked up behind him. He just stood there in a daze looking out the window. "Woody?" Buzz said again.

"Oh…uh…dunno…." said woody as he blinked and forced himself to look away from the window. He turned and watched as Jessie walked up to the window.

"Oh my god!" Jessie cried happily as she jumped up and down. "It's Melody!"

"Melody?" Buzz said, obviously confused.

"Wait..." Woody said as he trailed off. His eyes got wide. "Melody…like…Bonnie's daughter Melody?"

Jessie smiled. "But she's not a little girl" said Rex, who was also confused.

"It's been years Rex" Jessie said with a chuckle "She's not a little girl anymore."

Buzz looked back out the window. "She must be inside" said Buzz as he noticed she wasn't by her car. They heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs.

"Places everyone!" Woody cried. Everyone rushed back to the box and jumped in.

They heard the door open and Woody looked through the hole in the side of the box. Melody began to look through other boxes when finally she opened the box the toys were in.

"Hey there space ranger" she said with a smile as she picked up Buzz. She sat him next to the box then reached back in. "Ah Jess and my favorite horse" she said as she pulled out Jessie and Bullseye. She sat them down as well. She went through all the rest of the toys till she had one toy left. "Howdy sheriff" she said with a certain fondness in her voice as she pulled out Woody. "I missed you partner".

She didn't know what is was but there was always something special about her cowboy doll. She pulled him close to her in a tight hug. "Well…let's go to your new home" she said with a smile as she packed all the toys back in the box.

She picked up the box and took it downstairs and out to her truck. She put the box in the back seat and then climbed into the drivers seat. Her cell phone rang and she quickly answered it with a joyful tone.

"Hey mom" she said with a smile.

"Yes I'm here now, I'm sorry I stopped by when you weren't home I would have loved to see you but I have a tight schedule"

"Yes I found the toys"

"Yes I was especially happy to see your cowboy doll" she said with a chuckle. Woody couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness when she laughed.

"Ok mom well ill talk to you later."

"Love you too"

"Bye"

She put her phone back in her pocket and started the car. They backed out of the driveway and headed down the road. Woody continued to watch her through the hole in the box. Buzz walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Woody jumped.

"Yes Buzz?" he said and turned towards his friend as he took off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck. Buzz just simply grinned.

"What?" said Woody. And then he realized what the grin was for. "You think I…oh no…don't even go there" Woody said as he began to blush.

"Oh come on you haven't taken your eyes off her since she pulled up to the house" said Buzz "you like her" he added as he nudged woody in the arm.

Woody began to blush even more.

"Chill out I'm just messin with you" Buzz said as he lightly punched Woody's arm. Woody grinned nervously.

"Lets just relax and enjoy the ride" Woody said as he sat down. Buzz sat down next to him and smiled. Woody smiled back and then laid down. he closed his eyes and he thought of melody's laugh and he felt the joy that he had been missing for so long, and then drifted off to sleep with a smile spread across his face.

**Ok hope you liked it :D im going to start chapter 2 tomorrow. Virtual cookies and cupcakes for my reviewers :D**


	2. a new home

**Ok second chapter…here I go…*breathes in deeply then begins to type*. Not sure how long this will be but im going to do my best :D**

"Woody" Buzz whispered as he was trying to wake the sleeping sheriff. "Woody!" Buzz said a little louder when Woody wasn't moving. Woody slowly began to open his eyes, remembering that he was on his way to his new home. He smiled.

"Yes Buzz?" Woody questioned as he sat up and stretched, noticing that the road they were driving on was quite bumpy.

"I think were almost there" Buzz said excitedly, looking out the hole in the side of the box.

"We'd better be" Jessie mumbled as she stood up and straightened her hat. "We've been driving for hours."

Suddenly the truck came to a stop. Melody got out and began to walk to the rear door.

"She's coming" Buzz whispered as they all assumed toy form.

"Sorry for the long drive guys" Melody chuckled as she grabbed the box by its sides. Woody felt happy when she spoke to them, because to him it was like she was talking to them as if they were alive, and that made him feel very loved already. To Woody and Buzz's delight the hole was still open. Woody got up and looked through the hole. Woody let out a quiet whistle of amazement.

"Buzz you gotta see this" Woody said with a smile, as he motioned for his friend to come look as well. Buzz got up and walked over to Woody. His eyes widened when he looked through the hole.

"That's amazing" Buzz said, hypnotized by what he saw. Woody nodded in agreement. What they saw was a huge stretch of land with some horses grazing. The grass was beautiful as it softly blew in the breeze, along with the stunning pine trees that seemed to be everywhere.

The toys heard another car pull up and Melody stopped and turned. Woody's eyes widened.

"That's some house" Woody said with a smile as he was enjoying his new home already.

It was a two story house with many windows. It was a wood cabin with a brick chimney and dark green shingles that covered the roof.

"Hi guys" Melody said with a cheerful tone. Woody could hear car doors. Then he could hear people talking in the distance but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Ye I guess I got here right on time" Melody laughed

"Of course, we'll get right to your trail riding, just let me put this stuff in my room and ill be right down" Melody said, you could hear that her breathing changed and then they began to bounce as Melody ran to her house.

They watched as they went into the house and then they went up stairs. Woody and Buzz were trying to watch through the hole but they were bouncing too much. Finally they stopped bouncing and then they went into a room. Melody placed the box on her desk.

"Sorry guys I'll set you up later" Melody said while trying to catch her breath. The toys heard the door shut as she left the room. They instantly began to climb out of the box.

"Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaw" Jessie cried as she jumped onto the desk. She looked around in amazement. "Look at this place! It's huge!"

The toys looked around at the large room. The walls were light blue with clouds and pine trees painted everywhere. On one side there was a tall bookshelf filled with books, and a dresser and a large window with a seat. In the middle was a large bed and on the side of the bed was a hat rack with many cowgirl hats, and on the floor were many cowgirl boots.

Then on the other side there was a large wooden shade to change behind, and there was another large window, also with a seat, and next to the bedroom door was another door that was open that showed a large room filled with clothes and objects. Then there was the desk they were on. Woody noticed it was much bigger than Andy or Bonnie's desks.

The desk was right next to the back window. Woody began to crawl down the desk and onto the window seat. When he turned and looked out the window he was amazed once again. He had never seen anything like it. It was a beautiful lake with a dock and a boat tied to it. "holy cow" Woody said breathlessly as he put his hands on the glass. He heard a mixture of oohs and ahhhs as the other toys came to join him.

"I've never seen anything like it" Buzz said in a dazed voice as he walked up next to Woody.

"I know it's amazing" Woody said as he smiled, not taking his eyes away from the window. It was a nice change in view for Woody. He was thrilled to be looking out at this lake through a beautiful window inside an amazing room. Instead of that dusty attic with its small dusty window with a view of only the front yard.

"What is that?" Rex asked curiously. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders…except for Woody.

"That" Woody said smiling "Is a lake". He hadn't seen a lake in years. Since the time when Andy's dad took him on a fishing trip with his dad.

"What's a lake?" Buzz asked as he looked at his friend.

"A lake is a large sink hole filled with water and fish" Woody said putting it plainly as possible. "See that boat" He pointing at the little blue and green boat tied to the dock. "You go out on that with these things called fishing poles and you use bait to catch the fish, then you can cook them and eat them." Woody finished, remembering that day at the lake when Andy's dad caught his first fish. Woody was in awe of how beautiful the sun looked over the lake.

"Well well well" Mr. Potatoe said in a joking tone. "I didn't know you were that smart Woody"

"ah ha ah ha" Woody laughed jokingly. He smiled at head and then looked to the other side of the room where the other large window was. "Let's go check out that other window" Woody said excitedly as he climbed down from the seat and made his way across the room. He climbed up the other window seat and looked out the window.

He saw horses and stables and a fence that stretched beyond his sight. "Real horses" He said softly " They're beautiful. Everyone else climbed up and once again Woody heard everyone's oohs and ahhs.

"Well look at this" Buzz said smiling at Woody "Looks like you got lucky cowboy, I believe we are now owned by a cowgirl".

Woody chuckled and thought of Melody with her sparkling green eyes and her cheerful laugh. He blinked himself out of his thoughts when he saw Melody and three others come out of the woods on horse back, with Melody leading the way. Woody had the same strange feeling when he looked at her. He had to admit she was beautiful but he felt…something else he couldn't quite place.

Buzz could see Woody watching Melody intensely. He waved his hand in front of Woody's face.

"yoohoo, earth to Woody" Buzz said with a laugh.

Woody blinked again and looked at Buzz. "What?" Woody asked with a nervous laugh as he began to blush. Buzz waited for the other toys to head back to the box.

"Listen Woody" Buzz said putting his arm over Woody's shoulders as they looked out the window and watched Melody and the others go into the stables. " I know you like her…it's obvious…I mean I haven't seen you look at anyone this way since…well…" Buzz trailed off.

"Since Bo" Woody finished. "It's alright now Buzz I'm over Bo leaving, it's been years" Woody chuckled.

"oh…good" Buzz said nervously. "Well anyway, I think you like her…I mean I was joking earlier…but…now I think you really do like her."

"Buzz come on" Woody laughed " I've just never seen a real cowgirl before". Woody wasn't going to tell Buzz about his feeling until he knew for sure what it was. And besides, the way he saw it was that it didn't matter how he felt…she was a human…and he was…well…cotton, fabric, and plastic.

"Alright" Buzz chuckled as he removed his arm from Woody. "I'll meet you back at the box."

"Ok be there in a sec…" Woody trailed off as he watched out the window for Melody to come out of the stables.

"Better be soon…Melody's probably gonna head up soon" Buzz replied

"Don't worry ill watch for her…and I'll give you guys a heads up" Woody said not pulling his eyes away from the window. Buzz turned and walked back to the box. Woody watched as Melody and the others came out of the stables. She shook hands with the two adults and then waved at the little boy. They left towards their car and Melody took off her hat and ran her fingers through her straight brown hair as the wind blew lightly.

Woody once again thought of her laugh that made him feel so happy, and he thought of her beautiful green eyes as well.

Woody noticed the sun had come down slightly since he last looked. Melody put her hands on her hips and inhaled deeply, then turned and walked towards the house.

"She's coming!" cried Woody as he ran over to the desk and began to climb. He could hear doors shutting just as he made it to the box. Everyone jumped in. A little while later they heard footsteps accompanied by a large thump. Soon the door opened and everyone was still…except for Woody and Buzz. They were looking through the hole. Melody came in breathing heavily as she brought in a small shelf. She picked it up and carried over to the side of her room and placed it by the window that was facing the lake.

"Okay guys time to come out" she said with a smile as she turned towards the box. Woody and Buzz froze. She opened the box and smiled. "I'm sorry I left you guys in the box for so long, I had to work" she sighed as she pulled the toys out one by one. "I made this shelf for you guys as soon as mom told me I could come pick you up" She said with a smile as she place each toy on the shelf. Once again Woody was the last toy in the box. She picked him up gently and smiled at him. She stroked his shirt with her fingers. "Still just as soft as I remember" She said with a chuckle, but there was something else behind her laugh, something hidden, and it almost sounded like…pain.

"I think you'll go here" She said softly as she placed him on the window seat. She smiled and then looked out the window, the sun was beginning to go down over the lake. She stretched and took off her hat and hung it on the hat rack by her bed. Then she took off her boots and neatly lined them up next to the others. She walked over to the front window and closed the curtain. Woody watched her silently, he couldn't imagine how someone as grown up as her could still want the old toys, and still want to treat them with such love. She began to unbutton her shirt. Woody began to blush immensely, even though she had a black tank top underneath. He looked away.

She walked into her closet and changed into her pajamas. Woody heard her messing around with stuff on her desk so he thought it would be safe to look. He looked over to see her in a laced purple tank top and long cotton pants with teal and purple stripes.

Woody watched as she grabbed a yellow journal and a pencil. She walked over to the window seat and sat across from him and looked out the window at the dark sky that was filled with bright stars. The look on her face changed to sadness. Woody had not seen this side of her. The pain in her eyes made him want to rush over and hug her, but he thought…what good would that do…I'm only a toy.

She began to write in her journal. Slowly she began to smile again, and then she even chuckled a bit. Woody liked to see her happy, because when he saw the sadness on her face it just broke his heart.

She wrote in her journal for a short while, eventually a tear slid down her cheek. Then she wiped away her tears and stretched. She sat her journal down on the seat and got up and walked over to her door and shut it, then turned off the lights. The only light now was the light of the moon shining through the window. She walked over and crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight everybody" She yawned. "Goodnight Woody" She said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Woody waited a little bit and then he got up and looked out the window. He had never seen so many stars in his life, and they were so bright. Woody glanced over to her journal, then looked over at her. He walked slowly to the journal and opened it to the bookmarked page. He began to read the very neat handwriting.

"Today was a good day; I finally went and picked up my old toys. I was so excited to see them. Especially Woody, when I picked him up I felt the same joy I felt when I was a little girl playing with him, pretending I had my own ranch. And I know it's silly but I'm very fond of Woody, I think he would make a very good friend." That made Woody feel special, but he sighed, If only he could be her friend. "And look at me…I'm so lonely…" Woody figured this is what started the tears. "I love my toys and I love talking to them even though I know…I know they're not real…but to me they're just as alive as I am." Woody smiled. "Well I guess I'd better go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow. Lots of clients….Goodnight." Woody finished reading and closed the journal. Now he understood the pain in her eyes, she was lonely.

Woody sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over at Melody, asleep in her bed. He wished he could be there for her, he just wanted…to be near her. Woody sat back down in the spot where she left him and looked out the window once again at the shining stars. He smiled as he thought of Melody's beautiful green eyes, and her brown hair flowing in the wind. He continued to think of her as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. confusion and unfair feelings

**I'm so happy that people like my story :D it really makes it easier to write :D and sorry if this story moves a little slow im just trying to capture it right :D Ok well I guess I'll get started :D**

Woody was still dreaming peacefully of Melody when he woke to the sound of humming. The simple sound was so beautiful to him, he smiled. He looked over at Melody who was buttoning up a red flannel shirt over a black tank top. She was wearing bell bottom jeans and black socks. Woody chuckled silently to himself when he saw her hair up in a towel on her head. He figured she must've just taken a shower. She walked over to her boots and selected a pair and began to pull them on. Once she had her boots on she walked over and looked out the window. Woody was once again stunned by her green eyes. She smiled.

"Beautiful day isn't it guys?" Melody said cheerfully. She reached for the towel on her head and pulled it off, letting her hair fall down. Woody felt as though he couldn't breathe for a second, he felt as though his heart had skipped a beat. She shook her hair gently with her hands. Woody could smell a scent that reminded him of the outdoors, fresh air and pine trees. She walked out the door and he heard a blow dryer start up. Woody sat up and took a deep breath. He thought he was beginning to understand what he was feeling for Melody, but he didn't want to accept it. He heard the blow dryer stop and he froze back in place. Melody walked in and pulled a full length mirror out of her closet and sat it against the wall. She began to look around, she was obviously searching for something. She walked over to Woody.

"Have you seen my brush cowboy?" She asked with a smile. She picked him up and looked behind the pillow he was sitting against. "There you are" She said as she grabbed her brush. She stood up and looked at Woody and a look of sadness washed over her. Woody hated seeing her sparkling green eyes turn to sad.

"Oh Woody…." she sighed sadly. "I remember the days when I was little and I pretended that you were my husband and we had a ranch…. I got the ranch but…. I have no one to share it with…" A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "If only…" She sighed. "Oh who am I kidding, you're a toy, and as much as I would love for you to be alive, I know…" She bit her lip as another tear rolled down from her green eyes. " I know you'll never…" Her voice cracked. "You'll never be alive..." She pulled Woody into a tight hug. He felt her warmth and only wished he could hold her…comfort her…wipe away her tears. She pulled him away and began to smile. "In my heart you're real Woody…you're all real…and I love you so much." She pulled Woody into another quick hug and then laid him gently on the window seat.

She wiped away her tears and began to brush her hair. Woody watched as she straightened out her hair, the smell of her still lingering in his nose. She walked over and picked out a hat and placed it on her head. She took one more glance in the mirror then walked out, leaving the door slightly cracked. Woody jumped up instantly and walked over to the window and put his forehead against the glass.

"Why?" He cried as he pounded his fist on the window. He felt so….well…he didn't know what he felt…but he didn't like it. He felt like he had no control, like he knew he could never truly comfort Melody.

"Why can't I just be with her?" He cried as he fell to his knees as a tear slid form his deep brown eyes. He felt pain he had never felt before. He heard footsteps and he looked up as he quickly wiped away his tears. He saw Buzz approaching.

"What's wrong sheriff?" Buzz asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Nothing Buzz" He sighed as he turned away.

"Woody…I'm your best friend…I know something's wrong" He sighed as he walked to his sad friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's Melody isn't it…" He trailed off as Woody began to turn around.

"Oh Buzz" He sighed sadly as he put his face in his hands. "What's happening to…" Woody stopped as he and Buzz turned to the door. There stood Melody with wide eyes. The toys had not heard her come in. They instantly dropped onto the window seat and resumed toy form.

"I must be dreaming" She said in a daze as she blinked her eyes. She walked over to the two toys and picked them up. "That's not where I left you" She said curiously as she looked them over and then sat Buzz back on the shelf. She looked at Woody and sighed. "I guess I've finally gone crazy" She said with a nervous chuckle. "I guess only in my dreams" She sighed as she laid Woody back on the seat. Woody wanted to yell, he wanted to show her he was alive, but something inside him wouldn't let him.

"Well…I'll see you guys later I have a lot of clients today" She sighed as she waved to the toys and grabbed her cell phone off her desk and left once again, shutting the door behind her.

Woody waited till he heard her talking to people outside to move to the other window. He crawled up on the seat and put his hands on the glass as he watched Melody from above. He once again fell to his knees, he couldn't stand, he felt sick.

"That was close" Woody heard behind him as he turned to see Buzz.

"I should've just shown her…" Woody trailed off.

"I don't think that's a good idea Woody" Buzz sighed as he walked towards his friend. "I'm sorry I know this must be hard…" Buzz trailed off.

"You have no idea" Woody said as his voice cracked and tears began to flow from his glazed eyes. He looked at Melody one last time and then curled into a ball, tears still streaming down his face. "You…" He began as his voice cracked. "You have no idea…"

**Woot! Chapter 3 down! Let me know what you think! I'll be starting the 4****th**** one soon! Virtual toy story cookies and cupcakes to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!**


	4. Author's Note

**Howdy to all my reviewers! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story, and I want to apologize for how long it's taking me to write chapter 4. I'm just as anxious to post it as you are to read it believe me haha. But lately I've had a lot of dr. appointments so it's been hard to find time to write…and tomorrow I am having surgery so I promise as soon as I become conscious tomorrow I will immediately start typing and finish chapter 4…it's already half way done so hopefully if I get typing it will be done by the end of the day. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story :D…it means a lot that I have people who enjoy my writing. :D hopefully I will post it tomorrow night. Well I hope everybody's well! Ill talk to you soon!**

**:D**


	5. come to life

**OMG chapter 4! Yay! Hope you guys like it! :D **

Buzz watched as Woody curled into a ball, his tears had finally stopped flowing. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Woody…" Buzz said softly as he walked over and sat next to his friend and laid his hand on Woody's shoulder. "You know you can't show her….it might be bad for her sanity…seeing a toy come to life n all…"

Woody shuddered. "But Buzz…she already treats us as if were alive…so why wouldn't she stay perfectly sane"

"But what if…" Buzz started, but then he heard Melody's laugh coming from the field outside. He hoped Woody didn't hear it but unfortunately…he did.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Woody screamed loudly while clutching his chest. Tears flowing from his sad brown eyes. "Why Buzz? Why?" Woody screamed again. "I've never felt pain like this before!" Woody drew a quick breath. "How can someone make me so happy and so miserable at the same time?" Woody began to calm down, but the tears kept flowing. Woody had worn himself out and sobbed softly as he drifted off to sleep and tears slid down his cheeks.

Buzz got up slowly and walked back to the other toys, who were now watching the whole scene. Buzz walked over to Jessie.

"What's wrong with Woody?" Jessie asked in a worried tone as she glanced over  
Buzz's shoulder at her friend.

"He's…well…" Buzz sighed. "He really cares for Melody…he just wants to comfort her….and…" Buzz sighed again. "He just wants to be with her…"

"I'm glad he found someone that he wants to be with" Mr. Potato Head sighed. "But…poor guy…why did it have to be a human?"

Bullseye became sad and looked down at the ground. Jessie walked over to him and began to pet him.

"It's ok Bullseye" Jessie said softly as she stroked his mane. "Woody will pull through….he always does….everything will be just fine."

The toys all began to head back to the shelf including Buzz. Bullseye followed him. Jessie stopped and took one last backward glance at her friend and sighed. She wanted to believe that her cowboy friend would pull through….but…she had never seen him like this…so the more she thought about it…the more she realized she didn't know what to expect.

Woody woke up a few hours later…it was afternoon. He blinked his read and puffy eyes and sat up. He tried to get up but fell back down again. "Aww shit" Woody said in a pissed tone. He couldn't feel his body…he felt as though he were numb…he felt…sick.

He finally stood up and looked out the window. Melody was shaking hands with a family of four. Woody sighed as he watched them walk away as Melody waved…smiling brightly. Woody felt it again…numbness…as he watched her smile. His knees became weak and he steadied himself on the glass. He watched as Melody began to walk back from the stables. Woody laid back down...he couldn't look at her anymore…it caused him too much pain.

Melody stopped in front of the house and looked up at her bedroom window. She thought of Woody, and what she thought she saw earlier that morning. But she knew that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her…no matter how much she wished it wasn't. she sighed and continued on in to the house.

Woody heard footsteps coming up to the room, and since looking at Melody made him want to cry he rolled over on his side and faced the wall. He heard the door open.

"Hey guys" Melody said with a smile. Woody was wrong…the sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat. A tear rolled from his eyes as he held his breath and clenched onto the fabric on the window seat, trying to keep form bursting into tears.

Melody glanced around at her toys. She looked over at Woody on the window seat. "Hey Woody" She said sadly in a soft tone. She reached for the doll but she paused. She swore she just saw him shudder. She blinked and pulled her hand away.

"Maybe some fishing will clear my mind" Melody sighed as she turned and left the room. Woody exhaled the moment she left. He sat up and put his head in his hands. He began to sob as he heard Melody's laugh over and over again in his head. Suddenly he felt the strength to stand up as he heard her go out the back door. He got up and walked over to the other window and watched as Melody sat down and opened her tackle box and began to set up her fishing line.

"Melody…sweet, beautiful Melody" He thought in his head as he watched her. "If only I could be with you…I would make it so that you would never be lonely again…so that you would always have someone to wipe away your tears…I would take away your pain…because I…I…" He stopped. He knew the words he wanted to think but he just wasn't sure if he was ready to submit to his feelings.

Melody sat by the lake and began to think of her cowboy doll. His voice she had heard earlier that day…or…the voice she thought she heard…was playing over and over in her head. She felt something when she thought of his voice…well…when she thought of him period. She didn't quite know what it was but it made her smile. "Am I really that insane? Have I finally gone off the deep end?" Melody thought to herself as she thought of seeing her toys come to life. She sighed and looked up at the sky, she could see dark clouds off in the distance. "I hope I find someone someday to share this ranch with….someone who will love me for me" she thought as she felt a tug on her line. She pulled and began to reel a fish in. She pulled it out and sat it in a wired cage and sat it back in the water with a string that attached it to land.

Woody watched her for a while as she caught fish after fish. Till the dark clouds had come close and she had to come inside. He watched as she disappeared into the house.

He sighed as he watched the dark clouds float further and further overhead. Rain drops began to fall and Woody gently placed his hand on the glass. He felt as though the rain mirrored his emotions. He heard Melody coming up the stairs so he laid back against the pillow and put on the best smile he could muster. Melody came into the room.

"ahhh nothing like a little fishing to clear the mind" Melody sighed with a smile as she stretched. She walked over to the window and looked out at the lake. "I love the rain…it's so peaceful" she said as she watched the rain drops fall into the lake. She looked down at Woody and smiled.

"Well…" Melody sighed as she stretched again. "I think I'll go fix myself some dinner" She said as she took off her hat and her boots and put them in their places. She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Woody's bright friendly smile instantly turned into a frown. Tears began flowing from his eyes, it seemed no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop crying. Suddenly he felt the urge to hit something or throw something…suddenly he just felt…angry.

Angry that he couldn't do what he wanted to do…or be what he wanted to be…or be with who he wanted to be with. He stood up and kicked the pillow as hard as his body would allow and it fell to the floor. He started to stomp around fuming with anger, his arms firmly at his sides. He yanked his hat off his head and threw it against the window. He could feel his body boiling with heat. He rammed into the glass window, pounding on it furiously with his fists.

"Woody?" Said a soft worried voice beind him. Woody turned around to see Jessie standing there with a tear falling down her cheek. "Woo…Woody" Jessie said softly choking back tears. "Are you ok Woody?" Jessie asked.

Woody looked at her wide, scared green eyes and his anger was instantly gone. He sighed and looked down at his boots. "I'm fine Jess" Woody said softly, attempting to sound reassuring. "Am I really?" Woody thought to himself. He looked up at Jessie's green eyes threatening to burst with tears at any moment.

"Come here Jess" Woody smiled and held out his arms in a welcoming manner. Jessie ran into his arms.

"Oh Woody" She said as she began to cry. "I hate seeing you like this"

Woody gently brushed her hair. "I'm fine Jess" He said with the best smile he could give. "I'm just a little…well…" Woody paused.

"You're in love with her Woody we all know…we can all see the way you look at her…and the way you act when she leaves…it's nothing to be ashamed of" Jessie said still sniffling back tears.

"Oh Jess…I'm not ashamed…I'm just not…I'm not…" Woody's voice began to crack. He sighed sadly. "Oh who am I kidding…I know how I feel about her…I just don't want to accept it because I'm afraid it will just make it that much more painful to know that I can't be with her." Woody tried his best to hold back tears but they began to flow freely from his sad eyes.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hurry Jess, go back to the shelf" Woody said as he nudged Jessie. She ran towards the shelf and Woody froze back into toy form and dropped where he was standing.

"Ahhh soup tastes so good on a cold rainy day" Melody said as she came through the door. She looked over at the window seat. "Why is the pillow on the floor?" She said softly to herself as she bent over to pick it up. She placed the pillow back on the seat and then looked at Woody. She picked him up softly and she thought his eyes looked different...they looked…sad. But she knew it was just her imagination. "Where's your hat Woody?" Melody said curiously. She looked down and saw the little brown cowboy hat on the seat, she picked it up and fixed it perfectly on Woody's head.

She smiled and touched his vest gently with her fingers. She sighed and then looked out the window. The sky was dark now so she thought she might as well get ready for bed. She sat Woody back down and walked to the front window and closed the blinds.

She slowly began to unbutton her shirt and once again Woody looked away while blushing severely. She changed into her pajamas and left the room to brush her teeth. Woody heard the faucet and figured it was safe to look. He watched the door. Melody came in and closed the door then went into her closet. She came out with a cherry oak acoustic guitar with mother of pearl finish.

Woody watched as she sat down on the window seat and looked out at the rain. She began to strum the chords on her guitar. Woody loved the sound, it made smiling a little bit easier for him. Suddenly Melody began to sing. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He pulled himself out of his daze and listened to the lyrics.

_When I look out at the dark skies and I can't help but wonder whyyyy_

_I'm all alone with no one by my siiiiide_

_I feel so strange_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I knooow_

_That you may not be real…you may not exiiist_

_But in my heart I know…I know you're reeeal_

_I know you're by my side, always have and always will beeee_

_I can't say with words what you mean to meeee_

_I just wish… _

Melody's voice began to crack and a tear slid from her green eyes.

_I wish you could hold me…and tell me everything is gonna be allllright_

It was right then as he listened to her mesmerizing voice that Woody knew what he had to do. He didn't care about rules anymore. All he cared about was Melody.

_I feel so strange, I cannot say, what I feel for yooou_

_But I know…you can't be feelin it tooo._

Melody stopped singing but still strummed a little longer. She finally stopped and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"That was amazing…truly amazing" Melody recognized that voice. But she knew it couldn't possibly who she thought it was. She slowly looked down in front of her to see Woody standing up and smiling up at her with his deep brown eyes. "You have a beautiful voice" Woody added, still dazed by her song.

Melody sat there in shock as she stared at the cowboy doll in front of her that was now standing and talking to her.

"Melody?" Woody said while looking up at her and wondering if she was ever going to speak.

"Woo…Woody?" She said still looking at him with wide eyes. "How are you…" She gulped and blinked her eyes hard. "How are you alive?"

Woody sat there for a moment trying to think of an answer to her question. "Honestly I don't know how I'm alive but I've been alive for years…all us toys have." Woody paused but Melody said nothing. "I suppose you're wondering why I decided all of the sudden to show you that I'm alive" Woody asked, Melody nodded slowly. "You see Melody…you're special…you treat us like were alive so I thought it might make you happy to know that…well…were actually alive" Woody sighed as he looked up at Melody. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her confused green eyes. He waited eagerly for her to say something. Finally she spoke.

"Wow…you're actually real…" Melody said softly as she began to smile. "This is great!...although…" She trailed off. "This is probably just a dream…yeah…probably just a dream" She sighed and looked out the window. She suddenly looked back at Woody. "I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up and know it's a dream!" She said nervously. "As nice as it is to actually talk to you Woody…and as nice as it is to hear…" She stopped as she began to blush. Woody wanted to know what she was going to say. Melody shook her head and closed her eyes and began to pinch her arm.

She opened one eye slowly and looked at Woody. "This isn't a dream Melody" Woody said with a smile. "I'm really here…I'm here for you…I want to be your friend" Woody said as he moved a little closer to Melody.

"So this isn't a dream…" Melody trailed off. "So that only leaves one option…." Woody smiled and hoped she realized that he was there and this was really happening. "I've finally gone insane…I've finally lost it…gone off the edge of sanity…I'm crazy" She said with a nervous laugh. Woody's smile faded and he smacked his face into his hand.

"You're not insane" Woody said through his hand. He didn't know what else he could say to convince her. "Look…you've always treated us as if we were alive so why is it so hard for you to believe that I am actually alive" Woody said softly as he moved even closer to her.

Melody looked down at Woody and smiled. "You are real…you're really alive!" She said excitedly. "Oh woody…I've dreamt about you for so long…" Melody began to blush. "I mean… I've dreamt about having you as someone I could talk to…you know?" Melody laughed nervously.

Woody placed his hand on Melody's. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting…but I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. Melody picked Woody up into a tight hug. He felt his heart beat faster and he could smell fresh air and pine trees and her skin was so soft. He didn't want the hug to end.

Melody slowly pulled him away. Woody looked at her and saw that she had a strange look on her face and she was blushing heavily.

"What's wrong Melody?" Woody asked curiously.

"I…I change in here…and you're…right there…and…" Melody gulped. Woody's cheeks turned the brightest red they could possibly turn.

"Oh…uh…we don't look…we just look the other way" Woody said nervously.

Melody let out a sigh of relief and sat Woody back on the seat.

"Well I guess I'd better go to sleep…you're probably tired…that is…if toys do get tired" Melody said with a chuckle. Woody loved her laugh so much. She got up to leave.

"Wait…" Woody said and Melody stopped and turned back around to face him. "You don't have to leave yet…I'm not tired…and if you're not either…" Woody trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't mind the company" He finished as he looked up at Melody, while blushing.

Melody smiled and sat back down next to Woody and laid against the window. They talked for hours. Melody got up and got a blanket then laid down on the window seat. Woody laid down next to her as he blushed. She covered them both up and they continued to talk for hours. Eventually Melody fell asleep. Woody looked over at Melody and he couldn't have been happier. His heart was beating so fast as he thought of her laugh and her beautiful green eyes. He lifted his hand and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Goodnight…sweet Melody." Woody said softly as he laid back down and drifted off to sleep, feeling like this was the best night of his life.

**I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long…between dr. apps and surgery and being knocked out by pain meds I didn't have much time to write. But it's done now and I hope you guys like it! Virtual toy story cookies and cupcakes for my reviewers! Keep the reviews comin!**


	6. picnic by the lake

**It's kinda funny, this story is goin a lot further than I thought it would, but I'm glad it is because I love writing this story, I will be sad when it's over. Well…here's chapter 5!**

Woody opened his eyes slowly as he yawned. He began to stretch but stopped suddenly when he saw the sleeping Melody next to him. His eyes got wide, something inside him told him that he had only dreamt about last night, but now that he woke up with Melody by his side he realized it wasn't a dream.

He smiled brightly and laid very still as he watched the sun rays shine over her. She began to stir and Woody quickly closed his eyes but he was still peeking just enough to see Melody. She slowly opened her eyes.

Woody found it hard to breathe whenever he looked into her beautiful green eyes. And in this moment he realized that her eyes had flecks of goldish brown, they were so beautiful, he had never seen anything like them, so kind and gentle, and in this moment…they looked truly and sincerely…happy.

Woody watched as she looked at him and smiled brightly. Suddenly he saw her face change and she blushed slightly, but her smile instantly returned. He would have given anything at that moment to know what she was thinking about.

She laid there for a while and just looked at him. Woody yawned and continued the stretching he had started earlier. He opened his brown eyes and stared into Melody's eyes.

"Good morning" Woody said with a smile.

"Good Morning" Melody replied brightly.

Woody's smile faded.

"What's wrong Woody?" Melody asked.

"I suppose you're pretty busy today" Woody sighed. "I was hoping we could…you know…hang out…er something…" Woody rubbed the back of his neck. Melody sighed.

"Ye I have tons of clients today…I'm booked all day" Melody sighed as she looked at Woody.

"Oh…" Woody sighed as he continued to rub the back of his neck. Suddenly Melody smiled brightly, yet Woody didn't know why.

"I'm just kidding! I have no clients today, I'm totally free" Melody said with a chuckle. Woody couldn't control the look of happiness that spread over his face.

"I have an idea! How about we go sit down by the lake and…" Melody paused. "I guess I forgot…you guys don't eat…"

"Sitting by the lake would be great, since none of us have been outside." Woody said with a smile. "But you are welcome to eat, we don't mind"

"Great!" Melody said with a smile as she sat up. "Just let me get dressed and get some things together"

Melody got up and grabbed some clothes out of her closet and dresser then went behind the changing shade. Woody looked out at the beautiful lake. He couldn't wait to go outside.

After a little while Melody came out wearing a black tank top and bell bottom jeans with neon green tiger print socks. Woody chuckled.

Melody looked down at herself. "What?" She asked as she looked up at Woody, laughing slightly.

"I've never seen such colorful socks" Woody replied, still smiling.

"I think it adds my own personal touch to my outfit" Melody said while giggling and posing like a model. She walked over to her closet and grabbed two shirts.

"Which one?" Melody asked as she smiled at Woody. She held up two short sleeved flannel shirts. One was blue and the other was purple with light purple patterns along the bottom.

"Hmmm I like…." Woody placed his hand on his chin and stared at the two shirts. "that one" Woody finally said, pointing to the purple one.

"I was thinking the same thing" Melody said with a nod of agreement. She put the blue shirt back and came back out as she pulled on the purple shirt.

"Woody will you grab my hair band off my desk please" Melody asked as she buttoned up her shirt. She chuckled slightly.

"Yeah sure" Woody said with an odd tone, he was wondering what was making her laugh. But he didn't mind, he absolutely adored her laugh. He climbed up on the desk and grabbed the hair band. He turned and sat on the edge of the desk. "So what's so funny" Woody asked with a chuckle.

"It's just funny to think that after talking to you all that time and wishing you could answer back…now you actually are." Melody said as she finished buttoning up her shirt. She looked up at Woody and smiled. "You're just as I imagined you" Melody said as she went off into a daze.

Woody began to blush because of her penetrating stare. Melody blinked a couple times and began to blush and then sighed. She walked over to Woody and grabbed her hair tie. "Thanks cowboy" She said with a smile and a quick wink.

"My pleasure ma'am" Woody said with a tilt of his hat. Melody smiled and began to put her hair in a ponytail.

"Hello there Melody" Said Buzz as he walked across the window seat with Jessie trailing behind him. Melody turned and smiled.

"Howdy" Melody said as she walked over to the window seat.

"I see our cowboy friend let the toy out of the bag" Buzz said with a chuckle.

"He sure did" Melody said with a smile. "And I'm very glad he did, I actually have someone to spend my day off with"

"I bet Woody's happy about that…aren't ya" Jessie said with a wink. Woody blushed heavily and shot Jessie a look telling her to be quiet.

"We're going on a picnic today down by the lake" Melody said excitedly. "I'm going to go downstairs and fix myself some snacks and then I'll come back up for you guys" She smiled as she got up and walked out of the room.

Woody watched her leave the room with a dazed look on his face. "So partner, this is kinda like a date for you isn't it?" Jessie said with a chuckle. Woody began to blush heavily.

"This isn't a date" Woody laughed nervously "We're all just gonna spend the day together"

"But you wish it was a date…don't ya?" Jessie said with a smile.

"Noooo" Woody sighed "I'm just glad that we can be friends now"

"Oh come on Woody" Said Mr. Potato Head as he walked up to Buzz and Jessie. "We all know you have a little crush on her." He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"I do not" Woody said as he crossed his arms. He began to blush slightly. "I just think she's a really great person"

"Whatever you say cowboy" Buzz said with a chuckle. He climbed up on the desk and sat next to Woody. He leaned in close and began to whisper. "Don't worry cowboy your secrets safe with me" He said with a wink.

"Thanks Buzz" Woody smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"ya know I saw the way you were lookin at her this morning when you guys were all cozy on the window seat" Buzz said quietly in a joking tone.

Woody blushed heavily. "I wasn't…" He paused. "Woa woa wait" He shook his head. "We weren't _cozy"_ He laughed nervously. "We just…happened to be laying on the same windowsill." He shrugged. "No big deal"

"uh huh…suuure" Buzz laughed.

"Listen I know you know how I feel about…"

"Okay everybody the picnic basket is all set" Melody said happily as she came through the door. She walked over to her boots and picked out a pair and pulled them on. She stood up and looked over her hats and grabbed a black one that was similar to Woody's hat.

"Alright guys let's move out…everybody in the bag" She said as she sat down a brown velvet backpack. "I know it'll be a little tight but I'll walk fast" She said in an apologetic tone.

Once everyone had climbed in she zipped up the bag and carefully pulled it over her back.

"Alright here we go…sorry if it's a bit bumpy" She said as she began to walk out of the room.

The toys began to bounce around inside the backpack. Jessie bounced up and fell against Buzz.

"Oh…uh…sorry" Jessie said quietly as she began to blush heavily. She tried to get up only to be slammed back into Buzz. She looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"It's ok Jess" Buzz said with a smile as he looked down at Jessie. They sat there and smiled at each other till Woody sighed. "You guys are so cute together" He said in a girlish tone and then began to laugh.

"Oh ha ha Woody" Buzz said with a chuckle.

"Uh… us….together….we?" Said Jessie nervously.

"Calm down Jess I'm only joking" Woody said as he patted her shoulder. Suddenly they stopped moving.

Melody sat them down gently on the ground and opened the bag. "Come on out guys" Melody said with a smile. She pulled a blanket out of the picnic basket and spread it out alongside the lake, right under a big pine tree. The toys climbed out and looked around with wide eyes.

"Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaw" Jessie cried as she jumped up and down. "It's so beautiful out here!"

"Oh it's wonderful!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed.

Woody just walked out to the edge of the lake, away from everyone else. He sat down and sighed as he looked out at the lake. He looked down at his sheriff badge. He thought it would be so nice to know what it felt like to be a real cowboy, and to be on a ranch like this. "Oh who am I kidding" Woody said quietly to himself.

Melody noticed Woody over by the lake and she left the excitement to see what was wrong.

"Woody?...are you alright?" Melody said softly as she came and sat next to her cowboy friend.

"Oh it's nothing Melody" Woody sighed as he picked up a small pebble and threw it into the lake.

"Woody…" Melody sighed as she leaned in close to him. "You can talk to me…I'm your friend…I'm here for you…"

Woody looked up at her green eyes and smiled. "Thanks Melody" He looked back at the lake. "I just wish I knew what it was like to be a real cowboy…I just wish…I wish I knew what it was like to live…I mean truly…live." He sighed.

"You'll always be a real cowboy in my eyes…the best I know" Melody said sincerely. "And to me…no matter what…you'll always be alive…truly…"

"That means a lot to me Melody, thank you" Woody said with a smile. He looked down and began to blush, he wished he could reach up and hug her…but he knew he couldn't.

It was as if she had read his mind because she picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Woody you've always been there for me…you may not have answered me…but you always comforted me…" Melody whispered softly "And there is nothing I can do to repay you for that…but I'm here for you…no matter what." Woody smiled as he felt the warmth of her hug penetrate him and he felt so much better.

"Shall we go sit with the others partner?" Melody said as she sat Woody down and smiled. Woody smiled and nodded, they both began to walk over to the blanket where the gang was.

Melody sat down and pulled out a little bag of sour cream and cheddar lays. "What are those?" asked Rex curiously. Melody chuckled. "These are called chips, they're made from potatoes." She opened the bag and began to munch on one.

"Wait…I'm a potato" Said Mr. Potato Head nervously

"Yup" Melody nodded as she munched on another chip.

"So they use us…to make…chips? Mrs. Potato Head gulped.

Melody chuckled. "Well you guys are plastic so I think you're safe" she smiled. "And they make all sorts of things with Potatoes like cheesy potatoes, French fries, potato salad, and lot's of other things…oh and mashed potatoes."

"Ma…mashed?" Mrs. Potato head inhaled deeply and then fainted. Mr. Potato Head rushed over to help her up.

Buzz leaned towards Melody. "She's always been the dramatic one" Buzz said softly with a chuckle. Melody chuckled.

"This is a nice place you got here Melody" Jessie said, changing the subject as she sprawled out on the blanket.

"Thanks I think so too" Melody said with a smile as she looked up at her house. "As soon as I saw it I knew I had to have it…I'm living the life I've always wanted to live…well almost…"Melody trailed off and her face turned to sad.

Woody could see the pain in her eyes. She shook her head and smiled. "At least I have you guys now" She looked around at everyone and then looked at Woody. He saw her face change when she looked at him but only for a second. Woody bean to blush as he always did when Melody would look at him with her beautiful green eyes. The way she looked at him made him feel as though she could see his every feeling. He hoped she couldn't see his feelings for her.

Melody blinked and looked away as she grabbed another chip and began to munch on it.

"Mind if I sit here?" Buzz asked as he walked over to Jessie, motioning to the spot next to her.

"Oh…uh…sure" Jessie said with a smile as she began to blush. Buzz sat down and they looked at each other with a dazed look on their faces.

"You guys make a cute couple" Melody said with a smile as she looked at the two toys.

They both blushed immensely. Melody sighed and then tried to situate her hat. She eventually just took it off and sat it in front of her. "I don't feel like wearing a ponytail" Melody sighed. She reached up and pulled out her hair band and shook her hair loose.

Woody was stunned as he saw the sun rays shine over her and he could smell the scent that he could always smell when he was around her. She ran her fingers through her long, straight, brown hair and sighed. "That's better" She smiled as she laid down on the blanket.

Woody felt like he couldn't move, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Melody felt his stare and looked over at him. "Are you alright Woody?" She asked with a slight laugh at the look on his face.

Woody blinked and began to blush. "Yeah sorry…uh…just thinkin bout somthin." He smiled and laid down next to Melody. Melody smiled. She wondered what he was thinking about. She looked over at Woody and was stunned for a moment. She was amazed by his deep brown eyes the same way Woody is so amazed with hers.

"Melody?" Woody asked curiously.

She blinked and sighed. "Oh sorry…uh…just thinkin" She chuckled nervously as she began to blush.

They smiled at each other as Melody thought of Woody and Woody thought of Melody. He felt so happy just laying there but deep down inside it hurt because he knew that he could never truly be with her. But he kept smiling because even thought it hurt…he thought it felt pretty damn good just to lay there and stare into her emerald eyes.

**Alrighty chapter 5 down! School is starting soon so it might take me longer to write chapters, and for this I apologize! Virtual toy story cookies and starbucks for all my reviewers! Keep the reviews comin!**


	7. dizzy dinner

**I apologize for the time its taking me to write this…ive been busy with school and haven't really had much time for anything else…but it would mean a lot to me if you would stick with me…I now present chapter 6…**

"Will you two love birds stop it with the mushy gushy smiles" Mr. Potato Head said with a chuckle. Buzz shot him a glare telling him to shut his mouth. Mr. Potato Head shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _I didn't do anything wrong._

Melody blinked her eyes and blushed. "What?" She asked as she began to laugh. She sat up and looked over at Mr. Potato Head with a raised eyebrow. "We're not love birds…I mean come on" She motioned to Woody. "Us?"

Buzz and Woody could both hear something hidden when se said _us_. Her smile flickered for a moment. "I mean…I'm a…and he's a…" Melody began to hyper ventilate. "I'll be right back I have to go grab something from the kitchen." She said quickly as she got up and walked into the house.

Woody sat there with a dazed look on his face, he was blushing severely. He almost felt…hurt by what Melody had said. It's almost like it made it final that he couldn't be with her because it was like she said she's a human…and he's…well…a child's play thing. He didn't want to be reminded of this fact but there it was. The words had come straight from Melody's mouth and they stung more than he knew they should have.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buzz cried as he got up and walked heatedly over to Mr. Potato Head. "What we know about Woody's feelings is private!"

"I didn't say anything about his feelings I merely…"

"You insinuated it! That's just as bad!" Buzz cut in. "What kind of friend are you?" Buzz was fuming now as he took another step towards Mr. Potato Head.

Woody got up and rushed over to the two of them. "Now hold on guys" Woody said as he put his hands up. "There's no reason to fight…what's done is done…yes I wish you would've kept your mouth shut…but I'm hoping this was the last of your outbursts" Woody said glancing at Mr. Potato Head. "Now as embarrassing as that was let's all just try to act normal like it was simply a joke nothing more." Woody sighed, looking around at everyone.

He looked at Buzz and smiled slightly with sad eyes. He patted his space ranger friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Buzz" He said softly and then turned and walked back to his spot on the blanket.

Soon after he sat down Melody came through the back door and headed towards the picnic. Woody could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were red. He saw her take in one last deep breath before approaching the blanket. She smiled the best she could.

She sat down next to Woody, he smiled at her but she didn't look down at him. He couldn't tell if she was angry, hurt, sad, or just embarrassed. He looked sadly down at his boots.

Melody pulled a lemon out of her basket and then grabbed the knife she had brought with her from the kitchen. Everyone watched in amazement as she sliced the lemon open and began to peel away the rind. She popped a slice into her mouth. She swallowed and glanced down at woody, he was still looking down at his boots. It took all her strength to break her gaze upon him.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and they could hear thunder in the distance. They all turned around and saw dark clouds heading their way.

"We'd better pack this up, it looks like it's gonna rain." Melody said as she began to put everything away. Once she had everything packed up she grabbed the backpack and everyone climbed in.

The toys sat through the bumpy ride till she stopped in her room and sat the bag down.

"Alright guys here we are, safe and sound" Melody said distantly as she looked out the window. "Well…" She sighed as she began to remove her hat and boots. "I think I'm going to go put some dinner in the oven…would anyone like to come with me?" She asked not looking at the toys as she situated her boots by her bed.

All the toys looked at Woody. He still wasn't looking at Melody, he was still embarrassed and blushing severely. Buzz nudged him slightly. Woody still looked at the ground. Buzz glanced at Melody to make sure she still wasn't looking and he punched Woody hard in the arm.

"What the hell?" Woody said angrily in a hushed tone.

"You should go with her" Buzz whispered as he tilted his head towards Melody.

"Buzz I…"

"So…any takers?" Melody asked again. Everyone was silent. "No one?" She sighed softly and then turned to look at her cowboy doll. "What…." She paused briefly and took in a quick, nervous, breath. "What about you Woody?"

Woody looked nervously at Buzz and then looked up at Melody as redness covered his cheeks.

"I'd love to" Woody said with a smile.

"Alrighty well let's head down there shall we?" Melody said, smiling as she picked Woody up and began to head downstairs.

Woody held on to her soft hand and wish he could be walking next to her instead of being carried even though her grip was quite gentle.

She sat him on the island in the middle of the kitchen and turned to the fridge and opened it without saying a word to Woody.

He sat there nervously messing with his hands. She grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and turned and took the cap off as the door swung shut. She took a quick swig. "Boy did I needed that" she sighed.

She looked at Woody and smiled in an almost awkward way. "I suppose you don't know what alcohol is huh?" She said as she took another swig and sat it down on the counter.

"Well one time I was left in the living room and Andy's mom had friends over and they were drinking this stuff they called alcohol….after a while…well…they turned into complete laughing idiots…I assumed it was from the drink…" Woody shrugged slightly.

"Yes in large amounts in can fog even the most brilliant of minds" Melody said, taking another drink. She felt Woody's gaze on her and she knew what he was thinking.

"But when I drink I don't drink a lot, only a little so I never turn into one of those complete laughing idiots" She chuckled slightly, but her expression suddenly changed as she looked into Woody's deep brown eyes. He blushed under her penetrating stare.

"Oh boy" Melody sighed as she shook her head and took another swig. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to drink a little bit more tonight to stop the thoughts running through my head right now." Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly. She didn't mean for that to come out.

"I don't mean to pry…but…what things are you thinking about?" Woody questioned softly.

Before Melody could stop herself she looked at the cowboy doll. "You" She gasped again and her face contorted into a mixture of anger and embarrassment as redness spread across her face. She quickly drank the rest of her drink and went to the fridge for another.

"….Me…..?" Woody swallowed nervously.

Melody turned around with a new bottle and she popped off the cap and took another large swig.

Melody sat the drink down and leaned her back against the counter opposite him. She took a deep breath.

"What I mean is….you and the other toys…I know your real but…theres still that small part in the back of my mind that says im just simply losing my mind after…well...after having no one for so long…" She sighed. Woody opened his mouth but she spoke first. "I mean let's face it…I'm a loner…I have no one…I…I…" She found herself at a loss of words to express how she felt.

"You have us" Woody said smiling at the beautiful women across from him, wishing he could bring the sparkle back to her caring eyes.

A tear slid down her cheek and she rushed forward and grabbed Woody and pulled him to her tightly. "Thank you so much Woody" She sighed softly.

He did his best to hug her back but he felt like it was pointless to even try.

"I'm sorry Melody that I'm only a toy, i wish I could hug you and comfort you but…as you can see that's quite impossible." Woody said softly against her neck as she hugged him.

Melody pulled him away slightly and held him in front of her face, so close that Woody could once again see the gold specks in the pools of green. She smiled.

"Oh Woody you silly toy…you comfort me in more ways than you will ever know" She almost whispered as she gently held the cowboy doll in front of her. She reached up with one hand and took off Woody's hat.

Woody gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to ask but suddenly she chuckled and kissed his forehead gently. He felt an electric wave rush through his body and he could feel his face heating up.

She pulled away and smiled. "I know I wished you would have told me sooner that you were alive but…I'm glad you did it at all" She said softly.

Woody felt a rush through his body and without thinking he reached out and gently touched Melody's cheek. Melody began to blush.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…but I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere" He smiled at her as he saw the sparkle return to her eyes.

Suddenly Melody blinked and bit her lip nervously. "Woody I'm so sorry about what I said earlier" She said softly as she sat him back down on the counter and handed him his hat. She turned and grabbed her drink and took a fierce swig. He could tell she was hurting but he felt like it wasn't what she said it was that was really bothering her.

"If you mean when you called me a toy you don't have to worry" Woody said, laughing slightly, although he still felt a twinge of pain when he thought of the words that came out of her mouth, almost like it was completely absurd that she would ever have feelings for someone…or…some_thing _like him. Even though deep inside he knew it really was absurd.

Melody still looked ashamed as she locked eyes with him. "Melody" He said with a half smile and a slight laugh. "I am a toy…it's what I am and there's nothing that's going to change that…" He paused and slightly cringed at his own words.

Melody broke the stare and looked away as she mumbled something softly under her breath.

Woody looked at her questioningly. She took another, rather large, swig from the glass bottle.

Another half hour went by as she fixed her dinner and had two more drinks. With dinner in the oven she took the last swig of her fourth drink. She swayed slightly and held her head. "Aw man…I've never drank them this fast before…or that many in one night for that matter."

She steadied herself on the counter and turned to smile at Woody. "You know I had a dream about you last night….it was like the old days when I was little…you were my husband and we lived happily…ever…after…" She began to slightly lose her breath.

"Um…Melody…" Woody sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. He almost felt as though he wanted to reveal his feelings for her because he thought that along with her current ramblings she would forget about it in the morning. "I…I…" He couldn't breathe…he couldn't speak…only small sounds that were poor excuses for words came out.

Melody blinked hard. "What were we talkin about sheriff?"

She had forgotten already. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I need to eat something" She sighed as she began to rummage in the cabinets behind her. She finally grabbed a bag of funyuns and began to eat them hungrily.

"Do you…" She said as she began to point the bag towards Woody. "Oh right…I forgot…you don't eat"

She sighed as she continued to eat. Woody was shocked…he had never seen her like this, and all he was hoping when he would see her sway was that she wouldn't fall down because he…obviously…would be no help.

She looked at him and smiled. She leaned in close to him. "Woody" She sighed soflty "I...you…me" She gave up apparently having troubles forming whole sentences. Woody's mind raced as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

A good 45 minutes went by and she began to sober up after going through a whole bag of funyuns and half a bag of hot cheetos.

Woody watched her as she slowly began to regain her composer. She pulled the chicken out of the oven and started to fix herself a plate. Woody was half shocked at how much she was consuming, but he assumed that, due to the alcohol, it was better for her to get food in her system.

She grabbed her plate and she grabbed Woody gently…but a little firmer than last time.

She sat him on the table in front of her. She smiled. Without another word she took a bite of her food. She chewed slowly and then swallowed as her demeanor changed to nervous.

"Um…Woody…" She said quietly.

"Yes Melody?"

"Did I…" She swallowed hard. "Did I talk much while I was…um…out of it?"

"Oh…" Woody blushed slightly remembering what Melody had said about her dream and the other sentence, well, not quite a sentence that she mumbled that he was trying to piece together. "No…you uh…you didn't really say much…you uh…you just…"

"I'm sorry Woody if I made you uncomfortable…I swear I never do this…and whatever I said er…might not have said and just insinuated…just ignore it….i Didn't mean any of it…er at least…I don't think I do…oh I don't know…" She sighed placing her head in her hands.

"Well I know one thing is for certain…" Said Woody trying to lighten the mood.

"What's that" Melody mumbled through her hands.

"I've never seen you eat this much"

Melody began to chuckle and slowly it turned into a very joyful laugh. She sat up and smiled at Woody as tears welled in her eyes form laughing so hard. Woody couldn't help but join in with her laugh as he saw the look on her face.

They laughed for what seemed like forever. Finally Melody stopped and took in a huge breath.

"Boy Woody you really know what to say when someone's down." She smiled

"I try" Said Woody acting like a man who knew he was awesome.

Melody laughed again at the expression on his face. "Oh Woody" She sighed. She leaned forward and gently placed her fingertips on his hand.

Woody began to blush.

"I…um…I…" Woody held his breath, afraid that she was going to mumble something again that he would have to figure out for himself.

She sighed and her gaze shifted slightly. She seemed like she wanted to say something…but no words were emerging from her full lips.

Woody felt a surge again throughout his body and before he knew it the words came out on their own. "Melody I-"

"Thank you Woody" Melody said quickly cutting him off. Which he was glad she did. He let out a quick sigh of relief. He felt it was getting harder and harder to hold his feelings in…he felt as though he was going to burst if he didn't tell her soon.

Woody smiled gently. She slowly pulled her hand away and sighed as she went back to her dinner.

They sat in silence, occasionally locking onto each other's eyes. Melody looked up at Woody and she seemed like she was studying him deeply. Again her stare made him blush.

Woody opened his mouth to say something when she blinked.

"I'm sorry Woody…I just…your eyes…they're so…" Melody couldn't find the proper word to describe them. "They're so…deep" She sat and stared at him a short while longer.

Woody sighed and his face turned to an almost hurt expression. "They're just toys eyes Melody…there's nothing special about them." He sighed and looked away.

"Oh Woody…you don't know how wrong you are…" They sat there in silence and they could hear the storm outside. Finally she broke her gaze and finished her dinner.

"Come'on Woody" She sighed as she picked him up gently. She walked to the kitchen and put her plate in the sink. She walked to the stairs and put her foot up on the first one. She swayed slightly.

"Um…Woody…I think I should just sleep on the couch…if you want to go up I understand."

"I think I'll stay down here with you…" He said softly with a gentle smile. "Besides someone should watch over you…what with the state your in" Woody said with a chuckle.

Melody smiled and chuckled as she turned and walked over to the couch. She sat Woody down and began to unbutton her flannel shirt. Apparently seeing the look on Woody's face she laughed.

"Don't worry cowboy I have a tank top underneath" She continued to chuckle as she finished pulling her shirt off. For once Woody couldn't help but take one quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye as he blushed.

Melody sat down next to him and reclined. She rolled over to look at him. even in the dark he could feel her penetrating stare.

"Goodnight Woody…" Melody sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Night"

"…Woody…"

"Yeah Melody?"

"I um…you…um" Slowly her voice drifted away and he heard her breathing change.

"Melody?" Woody said softly into the darkness. He sighed…again he was left having to piece her sentence together.

Woody laid flat on his back and closed his eyes. He wished so desperately that he could tell her how he felt…but he knew that for now…or at least for as long as he could hold it in…being there for her would be just as good.

He laid there as her voice trailed in his head as he tried to figure out what her short jumble of words meant...what was she trying to tell him?

He didn't know but at that moment he pushed his thoughts aside and drifted off to sleep….wishing he could hold the beautiful girl next to him…and never let go.

**Thanks to everyone that is sticking with me! it means alot! i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! virtual toy story cookies and starbucks for all my reviewers! u guys r da bomb!**


	8. out loud

**Well…I'm working as fast as I can I promise! I just want to get everything right, and I'm sure you all want that too cuz it will be more interesting reading for you. Ok well…*stretches and puts hands on keyboard.* here we go…**

Woody opened his eyes slowly. He looked out the back door to see that it was still storming pretty hard. He looked at the spot next to him to see that Melody was gone. He sighed while thinking about the night before, he still couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him.

But one thing he knew for sure was what he wanted to tell her. He knew exactly the words to say…he was done trying to convince himself that he felt otherwise…he realized that he was finally ready to accept his true feelings for the cowgirl.

"Why can't you just tell her you coward" He thought to himself as he smacked his head into his hands. "Aw what difference would it make…your still a toy dip shit…" he pulled himself from his thoughts as he heard her coming down the stairs.

He turned to look at her as she approached the couch. She had her hair up in a towel and she was holding her head. She sat down and sighed as she closed her eyes tight. Woody scanned her slowly. She was not wearing her usual jeans and flannel shirt. She was wearing long soft looking black pants with a purple tank top that had silver stars on it. He looked further down and saw that she had fluffy neon green socks. He chuckled slightly.

"Morning Woody" She said softly as she opened her eyes to look at him. she smiled weakly.

"Morning" Woody replied with a cheerful smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a sincere tone.

She sighed and slightly smiled. "Much better now that I took a shower…but my head still kinda hurts." She continued to rub her temples.

"I can't believe I drank that much…" She winced "I guess I'll have to find another, less painful way, to rid my mind of these thoughts." She sighed as she took the towel off her head and shook her hair loosely.

"These thoughts must be pretty bad if you want them gone…" Said Woody quietly as he stared down at his boots, remembering that she said her thoughts were about him…well…the other toys as well.

She stopped shaking her hair and looked sincerely at Woody.

"Oh no Woody…they're very nice thoughts…but…" She sighed deeply, still not breaking the lock between they're eyes. "I shouldn't be having them because…well…because they will never happen…and it-"

"And it only hurts more when you think of them because inside you truly know they will never be anything other than thoughts in your mind…" Woody finished.

"How did you….?" Melody sat there and stared into his deep brown eyes and saw what she had seen before…sadness.

"Because I have thoughts too…thoughts of things I know will never come to be…" His voice began to crack and he turned away.

Melody picked him up gently and brought him close to her. "Woody…" She started, trying to think of a way to comfort her friend. "I…" She stopped and she held her breath for a moment. "I…I think you have an amazing heart, you're so kind and caring…I know it may seem like you'll never truly be happy…trust me I know the feeling…but you are amazing just the way you are…and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Woody sighed and he inhaled the scent of her hair. Suddenly he felt another surge through his body and he wrapped his arms around her as far as he could. "Thank you Melody"

She pulled him away and sat him back down on the couch. "So…my sister and my cousin and two of their friends are coming up for the weekend…they should be here in a couple of hours…"

"So I guess I should lay low till they're gone…" Woody sighed

"I'm sorry I just don't want them to know…I mean they-"

"It's ok Melody" Woody said with a chuckle. "You don't have to explain things to me…I understand."

Melody smiled. "So do you want to go into town with me? I have to pick up some things before they get here…you could stay in my purse…if you wanted…"

Woody smiled. "Yeah I'll go…I think it will be nice to get out of the house"

Melody smiled. "Well I have to go get ready I'll be down in a bit." She got up and walked over to the stairs and began to head up to her room.

Woody sat there and watched her until she was out of sight. His smile faded and he looked out at the dark sky. He wished he was going to the store with her…not in her purse.

He thought about what Melody had said…and he thought that she was right. He may not be happy right now but he knew he was loved just the way he was.

He wondered what made Melody feel that way…he just wished that he could make those feelings go away. He just wanted to be with her. He couldn't take it anymore…he was going to tell her on the way into town. He hopped of the couch and inhaled deeply.

"Melody…you are an amazing girl…" He said aloud to himself. "And I…I…Loooo…" He shook his head. He whispered under his breath. "God damnit".

He suddenly felt a surge rush through his body and he started over, much louder this time.

"Melody I-"

"Yes?" Came Melody's voice from behind him. He instantly froze and he felt like he couldn't move. Finally he inhaled deeply and turned to face Melody as she was walking towards him, buttoning up her usual flannel shirt, this one was a teal color. Her hair moving wistfully as she walked. She situated her hat on her head and looked down at Woody. Her green eyes met his stare.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Woody?" She asked with a smile.

He stayed frozen as he was mesmerized by her sparkling green eyes.

"Woody?" She said again with a chuckle.

Woody shook his head vigorously. "Nothing Melody I was just…I um…"

Melody chuckled. "Oh Woody…you make me laugh" She smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen. Woody let out a whoosh of air. He heard the refrigerator door open. Melody reached in and grabbed a carton of orange juice.

She sighed. She wondered what Woody was trying to tell her. "Does it have something to do with last night?" Melody thought to herself. "Oh god what did I say" She smacked her face into her free hand. "God I feel so embarrassed and I don't even know what I said."

She grabbed a glass form the cabinet and poured herself some juice. She inhaled deeply. "Ok" She thought. "Act cool". She quickly put on a different expression than the one she was already sporting. She turned and walked over to Woody. She picked him up gently. I thought maybe you would like to join me in the kitchen. She smiled as Woody nodded.

She turned and placed him on the island and continued over to her juice. Woody looked around, remembering the night before and how he watched all of Melody's composer slip away.

She drank half the glass and then looked at Woody. She looked like she wanted to say something as their eyes locked on to one another's.

Suddenly she blushed and quickly broke her gaze as she looked out at the dark sky. She drank the rest of her juice and sighed as she turned and put the glass in the sink.

"Hey Woody?..." She asked quietly while concentrating on her boots.

Woody gulped. "Yes Melody?"

"Do you…um…"

"Yes?"

She blinked hard and finally looked at him. She looked like she was holding something back.

"Are you ready to go?" She finished as she began to fidget with her hands.

"Yeah ready when you are Mel" Woody said, smiling brightly.

"Mel?" Melody asked curiously.

Woody blushed severely. "Sorry it just kind…I mean I-"

"No no" Melody said while blushing. "I like it" She said as a warm smile crept across her face. Their gazes once again locked as they always do. It almost seemed like no matter the situation their eyes always seemed to find their way to one another.

Melody was always so fascinated by his deep brown eyes, and he was mesmerized by her brilliant, loving green eyes.

"Alrighty well let's head out" She said as she pushed herself off the counter and grabbed her keys and jean purse. She turned and grabbed her phone off the charger and shoved it into her pocket. She smiled at Woody and gently picked him up.

They walked out the front door then she turned and locked it. They continued over to the red Chevy truck and climbed in.

"There ya go" She said as she sat him in the passenger seat.

Woody stood up and looked out the window as Melody climbed in and started the truck. Melody glanced over at Woody and for some reason she couldn't look away. He felt her gaze and he turned to look at her.

She blushed severely and quickly looked ahead. Woody was curious but he decided to ignore it and he looked back out the window as they began to drive away.

Woody looked out the window the whole way into town. They got to Walmart and she placed Woody in her purse.

"Sorry if it gets a little bumpy" She said to her bag as she grabbed a cart and headed into the store.

"Hi Mrs. Lend" Melody said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh I'm fine thank you, how's Mr. Lend?" Woody couldn't hear what the other woman was saying.

"That's good, I'm just picking up some things before my sis and cousin show up"

"Yes it should be fun…ok well it was nice talking to you I'll see you later" They started to move again.

They continued through the aisles and then they stopped again.

"Hey…Jake..." Woody could hear it in her voice that she was not as happy with this encounter as she was with Mrs. Lend.

"Yeah I'm good…uh…how bout yourself?"

"Oh…um… dinner… tonight?" Woody suddenly felt a rush of heat through his body.

"Um…I can't I have company coming over soon" Woody's fists began to tighten around her wallet.

"No jake" She said firmer this time.

"Listen I have to hurry so go find someone else to bug." She turned and hurriedly walked away.

Woody couldn't help but grin. It was such relief to hear her turn him down. He knew he couldn't have her and deep inside, he didn't want anyone else to have her either.

They finished the rest of the shopping trip as Melody occasionally asked Woody's opinion on certain things. There were many greetings exchanged. He was shocked at how many people she knew.

Once they got home she unloaded the truck and then went back for Woody.

"So how was your first store trip?" She asked with a smile.

"It was great! And the trip itself was simply breathtaking!" Woody said excitedly.

Melody chuckled. "I'm glad you had a good time"

They went inside and sorted through all the food, some of it Woody had never seen. He saw her loading bottles into the fridge.

"Uh…Melody?" He asked curiously.

She turned and looked at him and saw where he was looking. She blushed. "Oh…uh…I'm not gonna drink all of these…they're mostly for my guests…"

They stared at each other for a moment and then they busted out in laughter.

"You shoulda… seen the look… on you're face!" Woody said through his laughs.

Melody nodded and laughed even harder. She leaned on the island where Woody was sitting and put her head down. They laugh for what seemed like hours.

Melody slowly looked up as tears were running down her cheeks. "I didn't even-" She stopped suddenly as their eyes met. Their faces were so close together, so close that Woody could once again see the golden flecks in her eyes.

They both blushed severely. They blinked and Melody stood up and messed with her hair and Woody looked down at his boots and rubbed his neck.

"So uh…I should probly uh…finish putting this stuff away…" Melody said as her cheeks burned fiery red.

Woody nodded, still not looking at her.

"I think I left something in the front room I'll be right back" Melody said quickly as she left the room.

Once she was out of sight Woody smacked his head into his hands. What he didn't know was that Melody was in the other room doing the same thing.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Melody said under her breath as she pounded her fists against her forehead. She inhaled deeply. "Calm…calm…" She thought to herself. She shook herself out, trying to relax. She tilted her neck from side to side. "Ok" She gulped and grabbed the bag and tired to keep her face as calm as possible. Although her cheeks were still burning with a blush.

"I couldn't…um…I uh…" Suddenly she was at a loss of words as she came around the corner and spotted her cowboy doll. She shook her head and continued in. "I couldn't…find the bag…"

Woody looked up at her and smiled the best he could. She finished putting everything away and sighed as she leaned up against the counter and pulled out her phone.

He thought this was it…now or never.

"Mel…" Woody said as he stared at her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she clicked away on her phone.

"I um…you-" He froze as she put her phone away and looked up at him. He couldn't speak.

"Damnit Woody! Just spit it out! Come one!" He screamed inside his head.

Melody opened her mouth to say something when they heard a car drive up the road to the house.

"You can tell me later Woody they're here…I gotta take you to the bedroom…sorry" She picked him up and rushed him to the bedroom. She sat him on the front windowsill. She turned to leave but she saw the look on Woody's face. She knelt in front of him.

"Woody I'm sorry…I promise I'll make it up to you…" She leaned forward and took off the cowboys hat and kissed his forehead softly. He felt his knees go weak.

She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'll be fine Melody" Woody said with a warm smile. "Just have a good time and that's pay enough for me" He pulled his hand back as she sat there smiling at him, almost in a daze. She blinked and said goodbye to Woody as she rushed out the door.

He watched out the window as a black car pulled up and four people began to emerge from it.

The driver was wearing a t-shirt with skinny jeans and vans with a leather jacket, she had shoulder length brown hair, similar to Melody's. Another girl got out of the passenger side. She had chin length, curly brown hair and she was wearing an orange shirt with black basketball shorts and neon green converse. Woody figured that that one was her sister.

Two guys got out of the rear seat, one blonde and one brunette. The blonde walked over and put his arm around the girl that was driving. Woody watched as Melody ran into the neon girls arms. They both looked extremely happy to see one another. As she started to hug the other Woody looked at the brunette haired boy. Even Woody had to admit that he was very handsome. His hair was neat and he had a yellow polo on with jeans.

He watched as Melody walked over to him. They paused and looked at each other with smile before throwing themselves into a deep embrace. He picked her up and spun her around. Woody could hear her laugh. He began to boil with rage. He watched as he continued to hold her. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Woody cried out as he threw his hat against the wall. He slid down onto the window seat. He felt like he was going to die right there. Tears began streaming from his face. He was shaking all over. He didn't even know that a body could host so many emotions at once.

"Why didn't you just tell her dip shit!" He screamed in his head. He began pounding the seat with all his strength. He heard footsteps come up behind him.

He turned to see Buzz. "Are you ok Woody?" Buzz asked softly as he approached his friend.

"Oh Buzz…I know I can't have her…" He sobbed. "But I don't think…I can watch…while someone else gets her…" he was shaking and he felt so dizzy.

"What are you talking about?" Buzz said as he sat next to his best friend and began gently rubbing his back.

"Some guy…" He said through tears in a pissed tone. "He came with her cousin and her sister"

"Oh" Buzz said quietly. "Well you don't know anything for sure do you?"

"No I guess not" Woody sighed. "But Buzz you should've seen the way they looked at each other…I just…" Woody rolled over on his side. "Buzz…I love her…"

Buzz raised his eyebrows in shock. "Woody did you just-"

"Yes Buzz…I love her…" He almost smiled. The words felt so right. It felt good to hear them. It's almost like it released some of his pain just knowing how he truly felt. "I do…" Woody said sleepily as he closed his eyes.

"I…I…I love her" He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

**Woot! Chapter 7 down! I'm actually working on a pic to go with my fan fic so ill probly post it on DA or just put it as my avatar :D well…virtual toy story cookies and starbucks for all my reviewers! You guys are da bomb! Keep the reviews comin!**


	9. truth or dare

**So im hoping that all of you guys are still liking the story even though I've brought in a possible potential threat….possible…you never know…:D haha anyway this story is very special to me and im just glad so many people are enjoying it :D *stands up and begins to stretch*. My sis-"Are you getting ready to run track er something?" me- "Oh no…I'm getting ready to type chapter 8…gotta limber up ya know…my reviewers wont like it very much if I cramp up" My sis- "whaaaaatever" haha I know I know im a goodber haha ok well chapter 8 here we go! Hope you likey! Haha**

"So what do you guys want me to fix for dinner?" Melody asked as they all stood around the island. Woody was sitting at the top of the stairs wishing he could be a part of the party. He had learned that the blonde haired boys name was Grieg, the boy he despised was Derik, the slim girl with the leather jacket was her cousin Chelsea, and the other girl was, as Woody thought, her sister Kirsten.

"Sis you can make whatever you want" Kirsten said with a smile.

"Yeah Melody you could cook us mac and cheese and it'd still be the best thing we've ever eaten" Derik added.

"Aww thanks" Melody said smiling.

Woody hated the fondness in her voice. His face twisted in disgust. He wished that he was human because then he could be there for her and she wouldn't need Derik.

"No problem" Derik said with a smile. "Man I missed you girl!" Derik cried as he picked Melody up and hugged her.

Melody was laughing. She sounded like she was having such a great time. "A great time that I couldn't give her." Woody thought. He couldn't take it anymore so he just went back up to the windowsill and drifted off to sleep.

"So you still haven't found a boyfriend eh?" Chelsea said in a joking tone as she nudged Melody.

"No" Melody sighed. She immediately thought of Woody. She blinked hard. "stop stop stop" She cried in her head.

"Well don't worry sis you'll find someone" Kirsten said brightly.

"Yeah" Derik said with a smile as he placed his arm around Melody. She looked up and smiled at him. He really was a handsome man Melody thought as she gazed into brown eyes. She quickly looked away. His brown eyes reminded her of Woody. But there was something about Woody's eyes that attracted so much, but she didn't feel that when she looked at Derik's eyes.

She felt foolish. "I'm comparing a human being to a toy" She thought in her head.

"Ok well I guess I'll fix some mozzarella spaghetti" Melody said with a smile as she tried to shake her mind of the cowboy doll.

"Oh that's my favorite!" Cried Chelsea as she smiled.

"Shall I add shrimp or-"

"Shrimp!" Everyone cried at once.

"Ok shrimp it is" Melody said with a smile as she started fixing dinner.

~oOo~

Woody woke up to the sound of laughter. He looked around the dark room. He felt like he hadn't slept that long but it was so dark outside. He went over to the back window and climbed up on the seat. Off along the shoreline he could see a campfire and everyone was sitting around it cooking smores. Woody chuckled slightly to himself thinking of Buzz calling them shmoes. He placed his hand on the glass and gently leaned his forehead against it. He realized that his hat was on the other seat but at that moment he didn't care.

His longing to be with Melody was too strong it distracted him from everything…including his hat. He closed his eyes and listened to Melody laugh outside and he thought of the gentle kisses she gave him. Her lips were so soft and when she kissed him he just felt like he was going to melt.

He opened his eyes and looked out at the stars. It reminded him of the night Melody sang her beautiful song. He suddenly realized that he had never wondered who that song was about. The more he thought about the song the more he thought that possibly it was about him.

He sighed. "Why the hell would she write a song about me…" He said softly as he gazed at Melody. "She probably wrote it about-" His voice cracked as he looked at Derik. "Him…". He blinked his eyes and looked back up at the stars. Suddenly a star shot across the sky. Woody's eyes widened. He remembered what Andy had said about shooting stars and he closed his eyes.

"Please give me the courage and the strength to tell her how I feel…" Woody said, almost in a whisper. "And please don't let me lose her friendship…I can't live without her…" He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "I love you Melody" A tear slid down his cheek. He looked down again at the fire and sighed as more tears slid down his cheek.

He saw her laugh and he saw the way she was looking at Derik. He would've given anything for it to be him that she was looking at so fondly.

Suddenly she looked up at her bedroom window, Woody froze. He knew she couldn't see him but whenever he saw her eyes he felt like he lost all control of his body. Her expression changed from happy and laughing to a daze, and almost…sad.

Woody wondered what had made her make that face. He wanted to think that some part of her cared for him the way he cares for her. But he knew that would never happen.

~oOo~

"Melody are you okay?" Derik asked as he lightly touched her shoulder.

"Wha…oh" She said softly as she blinked hard and looked back at the fire. "I'm fine"

"Hey you guys know what would be a good idea?" Chelsea said excitedly.

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"We should play truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" yelled Kirsten.

"Sounds good to me" Grieg said with a smile.

"You game Melody?" Derik asked as he nudged the dazed girl.

Her mind had once again wondered off to Woody's voice and how it always soothed her. Her eyes got wide and she smacked her face into her hands.

"Melody?" Asked Grieg.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine" Melody said, cutting off Derik as she sat up and smiled. "I think truth or dare sounds like fun." She said as she looked over at Derik, hoping this would get her mind off of its current subject. A subject that had spread further and further across her brain.

She took one last glance at window and inhaled deeply. "ok so who wants to go first?"

~oOo~

Woody watched as the party continued on and Melody seemed to have her glow back. He sat there and watched for a while as they laughed and drank. He saw Derik constantly trying to hand Melody a drink and she refused every time. Woody sighed. "Obviously he doesn't know her very well".

He watched as Melody put her hands up and shook her head. He wondered what was going on. Finally after the noise got louder, she gave in. Derik handed her a drink and she took it and inhaled deeply.

"What is she-" Woody stopped as Melody began to chug the bottle. His eyes got wide. "Melody what are you doing?" he said aloud as he pressed himself against the glass. He watched as she finished it and then swayed slightly. He was almost, angry, that her friends and family would do that to her…they had to know that she doesn't like to drink.

He sat there and sat there as each of them chugged bottles and bottles of alcohol. His eyes started to close and he was trying to wake himself up when the laughing suddenly got louder. He looked tiredly out at the gang. Once again Melody had her hands up. Woody couldn't figure out what was going on. Finally after what seemed like a lot of badgering poor Melody she shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Derik.

Woody raised his eyebrow. He was so confused. Then before he had time to think any longer Melody and Derik leaned forward into a deep kiss. Woody cried out, he was fully awake now. He watched as Melody and Derik wrapped their arms around each other. He felt dizzy…so dizzy. He held his head and his chest. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt angry, he felt crushed, he felt…broken.

He fell over onto the window seat and began to sob. He wanted her to be happy, but he felt like he was suffering a fate worse than death. He didn't want to have to watch as years went by and the woman he loved spent her life with someone else.

He laid very still as tears began to pour freely from his eyes. He felt calm now but he felt like he couldn't move…like he could just lay there forever and it wouldn't matter…he felt like he wasn't himself…like he was simply just a toy that had no feelings or control of it's body. Not the usual Woody that was always filled with so much joy.

"Melody…" Woody choked as he held his chest. He laid there, and didn't move at all.

~oOo~

"That was so gross" Said Melody as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Oh come on you know you liked it" Derik joked.

"Pssh in your dreams" Melody said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Derik and nudged him.

They sat around and drank and laughed. Melody seemed to be the center of attention as the alcohol seemed to affect her the most.

"Oh my head hurts" Melody slurred as she closed her eyes tight and rubbed her forehead. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Melody stood up and swayed.

"Here lemme help you" Derik said as he got up. He walked over to Melody and had her place her arms around his neck as he grabbed her legs. He carried her up to her room.

~oOo~

Woody her someone come through the door and he slowly opened his eyes. He almost sat up, thinking it was Melody but his eyes got wide and he froze as he saw Derik enter carrying an almost unconscious cowgirl.

He watched as Derik laid her down on the bed. He began to take off her boots and he grabbed her hat and sat them next to the bed. He sat her up and began to take off her flannel shirt. Woody had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Once he had her flannel shirt off her pulled the covers up and placed them over her gently.

"Goodnight Melody" Derik said softly. Melody moved slightly and reached her hand up to touch his face.

"Thank you Der…" She trailed off as she closed her eyes and he laid her hand gently next to her.

"What are friends for?" Derik said quietly with a smile. He kissed her forehead gently then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Woody sat up and looked over at Melody. "What are friends for?" He said aloud in shock. "What are friends-" Woody shook his head. "You got her drunk oh yeah you're a great friend! A friend that should know what alcohol does to her!" He was shocked at the volume of his own voice. He was shaking with anger. He looked over at the sleeping Melody and he sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you the way I want to be Melody".

He looked at her one last time. If he wasn't sure before he knew now that his heart completely and truly belonged to the cowgirl.

**Sorry if the beginning moved a little slow…I'm getting to the good stuff soon though! I promise! Im almost finished with a drawing for my fan fic…inspired By Rose-de-Noire :D. Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Virtual dell notebooks and starbucks for my reviewers! Preeeeeeetty pleeeeeeeaaaaase with a cherry on top keep the reviews comin!**


	10. mutual feelings

**Well I guess my last chapter wasn't all that great cuz I didn't get very many reviews :( im sorry but I hope this next chapter will make up for it…and to those of you who are maybe just upset I think it will all be better soon. Alrighty well…here's chapter 9.**

Melody slowly began to open her eyes. As the morning light hit them she immediately shut them again. She gripped her head with her hand. She rolled over and covered her head with a pillow. And then she heard the voice that had been so engraved in her mind the night before.

"Melody?...are you alright?" Woody said softly as he climbed up to her from the chest at the edge of the bed.

Melody couldn't help but smile when she felt his hand on hers.

"Hi Woody" Melody said fondly. "Oh you must think I'm a fool by letting this happen to me again" She said with a sigh as she pulled the pillow away.

"No Melody I don't" Woody said softly. "I just don't like seeing you like this"

Melody smiled as he talked, it was almost like her headache went away a little bit more with each word he spoke. She sat up and looked at him. A look of concern was spread across his face. Melody almost stopped breathing for a second as she looked into his sincere brown eyes. She felt her heart beat faster and suddenly she was filled with warmth. She grinned slightly. He looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad to see that you have the sparkle back in your eyes" Woody said in an almost dazed voice as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"Oh" Melody said as she blushed and looked down as she realized she was staring at him. "Yeah, it was nice to….well…to hear your voice, after not hearing it all of yesterday…" she blushed again and placed her head in her hands. She was so confused at the feelings that she was experiencing right now.

Woody blushed. "It's nice to be able to talk to you again…your company was greatly missed yesterday…" Woody nervously placed his hand on her knee. "Melody I have to tell you something…" He knew what he wanted to say and he realized that he was finally ready to say it to the cowgirl who had stolen his heart.

"_**What is it Woody?" Melody asked curiously as she peeked through her fingers.**_

_**Woody inhaled deeply. "Melody I-" suddenly the door swung open and woody dropped to the bed as Derik entered. Woody wanted to jump up and scream at him, he was ruining everything. Woody was finally ready to admit his feelings to the cowgirl and now he felt like he would never get the chance. Woody's heart sunk, "Not like it would matter anyway" He thought sadly.**_

"_**How's my girl?" Derik came in with a smile and kissed her on the forehead. Melody was still staring at Woody, her heart almost ached. She loved talking to the cowboy doll, there was something about him that just made her incredibly happy.**_

"_**Melody?" Derik asked as he put his finger on her chin and directed her face towards his. "Are you ok? You seem….distant…is there something on your mind?"**_

"_**Yes" Melody thought. She looked at him and shook her head. "No" She said softly.**_

"_**Is it a guy?" Derik said jokingly as if she could never get a guy.**_

"_**Yes!" Melody cried in her head. She slowly shook her head again. "No"**_

"_**Oh come on who's the lucky guy?" Derik said while nudging her playfully.**_

_**Melody sighed. "Woody" She thought softly in her head. Her eyes got wide. Did she really just think that? She felt her heart beat faster. "There is no guy" Melody said trying to laugh.**_

"_**Well…" Derik sighed. "Whoever gets you is one lucky guy…" He tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her forehead. **_

_**Melody began to tear up. Suddenly she flung herself into his arms and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you Derik". He smiled and returned the hug. **_

_**Woody wanted to turn away, he didn't want to see this any longer, he couldn't watch as she cuddled in another mans arms in a way that he could never hold her.**_

_**She felt herself rise and fall with his chest. It was almost comforting to her. And then she found herself thinking of Woody and how she wished she was in his arms. She opened her eyes wide and then shut them tight. "What is happening to me?" She thought in her head.**_

_**She slowly pulled away. "Are you guys all packed up?"**_

"_**Yeah pretty much, just gotta load the car"**_

"_**Are you sure you guys have to leave already?"**_

"_**Yeah I have a last minute meeting that came up and so does Grieg"**_

"_**Well it was fun while it lasted, I hope we can do this again soon….without the headache though" She chuckled as she gripped her forehead.**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you every minute until then" He said softly as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Well I'll let you get dressed…I'll meet you downstairs." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out.**_

_**Woody popped up instantly. And before he could think it just all came out. "So…what…are you guys gonna like do a long distance relationship thing?" He held his breath for a moment. "You guys make a cute couple…I just hope your happy Melody" He bit his lip and looked away. He crossed his arms tightly, trying to keep from bursting into tears.**_

_**Melody began to laugh heartily. She was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides and wiping tears from her eyes. Woody looked up at her with a confused and almost pissed look.**_

"_**Something funny?" Woody asked with a slight attitude, he couldn't hold it back, he almost felt like she was laughing at his feelings.**_

"_**Oh Woody" She inhaled deeply. "Were not a couple" She began to laugh harder.**_

"_**You're not?" He asked as confusion spread across his face.**_

"_**He's-" Melody took a quick breath and continued to laugh. "He's…he's gay" Melody rolled over and tried to catch her breath.**_

_**Woody's eyes got big. He suddenly felt a rush of joy, he felt amazing, like nothing could ever bring him down.**_

"_**I…I just assumed…I mean the way you guys were looking at each other and that kiss and…and…" Woody gulped, he felt slightly dizzy and confused.**_

_**Melody took a deep breath as she tried to stop herself from laughing again. "Oh Woody, were just really good friends, I mean I love him, but more like a brother. " Melody smiled as she chuckled and then stopped suddenly. "You…you saw the kiss?" She asked curiously.**_

_**Woody looked up into her blushing face. "Yes…"Woody began to blush severely.**_

"_**Melody…have you ever felt a certain way about someone but you were afraid to tell them, because you were afraid of losing their friendship?" Woody swallowed hard and forced himself to keep his gaze on her eyes.**_

"_**Oh…uh…" Melody immediately thought of Woody, she wanted to tell him how she felt but…she didn't want to lose his friendship, she needed him. "Well yeah…but that persons friendship is too dear for me to bet it all."**_

"_**Melody I have to tell you something…" Woody couldn't hold it in any longer, he wanted her to know how he felt, even if it didn't make a difference.**_

"_**Melody are you ever coming down?" Kirsten called with a laugh.**_

"_**coming!" Melody called down. "Woody please…hold that thought…I'll be back soon." She smiled and kissed the cowboy doll on the forehead. She pulled back slowly and stared into his eyes. She wished she could kiss him…really…kiss him.**_

_**She suddenly jumped up and looked down and noticed that she still had her jeans on. She hurried over to her dresser and pulled out a grey t-shirt with a black star over the chest. She paused and looked over at Woody and blushed. **_

"_**Oh sorry" Woody said as he quickly looked away while blushing. Woody waited as he stared at the wall while blushing.**_

_**Melody finished putting on her shirt and then turned to walk out but she stopped suddenly. Her hands tightened into fists as she tried to find the right words. "Woody…" she said softly while shutting her eyes tight.**_

_**Woody slowly turned to look at Melody, still blushing. "Yes Mel?" Woody said, trying to sound as normal as possible.**_

_**Melody let out a quiet sound of pain. "I…I'll be back in a sec" She said as she hurriedly walked out. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it as a tear slid down her cheek. "Oh Woody" she said softly. She wiped away the tear and got up and finished walking down the stairs to bid her guests fare well.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Woody stared at the door, he was trying to build up his strength for what he was going to say when she came back. He finally shut his eyes tight and began to cry. **_

_**He laid down as he pictured life without Melody, which is what he feared would happen after he told her how he really felt. He knew he was only a doll and there was nothing he could do about it, but he loved Melody, and he knew he had to tell her…no matter the consequences.**_

_**~oOo~**_

"_**See ya Melody" Grieg said with a smile as he hugged her. Chelsea hugged her next. "I'll miss ya cuz" she said as she patted Melody on the back. **_

"_**Bye sis" Kirsten said sadly, the two girls always missed each other terribly and they hated when they had to leave each other again.**_

"_**Love ya lil sis" Melody said with a smile as she squeezed her little sister.**_

_**Melody turned towards Derik. She ran forward and hugged him. "I'll miss you buddy" She said softly.**_

"_**I'll miss you too Melody" Derik said with a smile.**_

"_**Well guys we should head out." Chelsea said sadly. Melody and Kirsten hugged again before they all loaded into the car.**_

_**Melody waved as they drove down the road and out of sight. Her smile faded as she remembered that Woody was waiting upstairs for her. She sighed and turned to head up to her room.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Woody heard footsteps and he sat up quickly and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He breathed deeply. "This is it" He thought to himself as he watched the door. **_

_**Finally Melody came through the door and Woody put on the best smile he could muster. "Hey Mel" He said cheerfully as he looked up at her. He could tell something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes.**_

"_**What…um…what did you want to tell me?" She said, trying not to sound as nervous as she was.**_

"_**Oh" Woody said as his face became serious. "Melody…I have to tell you something…maybe you should sit down" he said as he motioned to the spot on the bed next to him. she nodded and sat down.**_

_**Woody took a deep breath and looked at Melody. She nodded softly, telling him that she was listening.**_

"_**Melody…I just want to say that you are amazing, you're smart, funny, kind..." he sighed as he looked into her green eyes. "Beautiful" He said softly as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.**_

_**Melody smiled. **_

"_**And I thought I would never know true happiness again, but you've given that back to me…" He softly placed his hand on hers. "Melody you've made my heart so full it almost feels like it's going to explode… Melody…." He paused. "Mel…" He said sincerely as he stared deeply into her eyes. He felt a burst of courage as she seemed to look into his eyes with the same intensity. **_

"_**I understand if our friendship is ruined because of this but I have to tell you…"**_

"_**Yes?" Melody said nervously.**_

"_**Mel I…I am completely and irrevocably…" He inhale done last time. "In love with you"**_

_**He closed his eyes tightly and looked away.**_

_**Melody sat there, she was completely stunned. She blushed deeply and sighed. "Oh Woody…"**_

"_**Here it comes" Woody thought as he braced himself for the worst. Suddenly he felt her finger under his chin. She gently directed his face at hers.**_

"_**Woody…words cannot describe how incredibly important you are to me…you are my best friend, and you are there for me in a way that…in a way that I can never repay you …you are also kind, and brave, and so sweet, and…" She paused as she began to blush more. "I always seem to get lost in your deep brown eyes."**_

_**Woody blushed but he didn't dare brake the strong connection between them.**_

"_**Woody I…" A tear slid down her cheek. Woody held his breath and waited, he knew this was it.**_

"_**Woody I feel the same way…I am hopelessly in love with you."**_

_**Woody suddenly realized he wasn't breathing. His eyes got wide and his heart began to beat faster. "Melody did you just say that you…you…"**_

"_**Yes Woody…I love you"**_

_**Woody felt slightly dizzy. He finally came to his senses and began to smile. He suddenly felt the happiest he'd ever felt. His heart was soaring. "Oh Melody I feared you would turn me away and never want to speak to me again…I just want to be with you Mel…" He placed his hand on hers.**_

_**Melody smiled brightly, but it soon faded. "Woody…" She sighed as she got up off the bed and looked at her feet while messing with her hands. "You know…" Her voice cracked and she turned away. Woody's heart began to sink, he knew what was coming.**_

"_**You know we can't…we can't…" She began to cry but she tried to hold it back. "We can't be together Woody, we both know that"**_

_**Woody could feel tears building. He shut his eyes and looked down. "I know Mel, but I hope…" His voice cracked. "I hope we can still be friends…I…I need you…you make me feel whole again"**_

"_**I feel the same way Woody…I just…I need to be by myself for a little while…I'm sorry" She let out a small cry and she rushed out of the room and shut the door. **_

_**Woody smacked his face into his hands as he let the tears flow freely from his eyes. He laid down on the bed and he began to cry out. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his best friend.**_

"_**Woody are you alright" Buzz asked softly. He knew it was a silly question, after hearing the conversation that just took place between Woody and Melody.**_

"_**Oh Buzz" Woody said as his breathing slowed down, he felt the same numbness he had always felt. He laid there for a moment and finally found the strength to speak. "I know…I know I don't really have a heart…but I can feel…I can feel it breaking…"**_

_**Buzz didn't know what to say so he just sat there and kept his friend silent company to help him through his pain.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Melody ran across the field with tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't see where she was going but she didn't care…she just had to get away. She ran into the woods and she slowly realized that she didn't have the strength to stand. She leaned against a tree and slowly slid down to the ground. **_

_**She had never felt love like this before. Part of her couldn't be happier with the feeling she had, it was amazing, but she was also experiencing another feeling that she didn't like, and that was the feeling of her heart breaking.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Woody had fallen asleep and he opened his eyes to see that Buzz was gone. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he realized that it was dark outside and the moonlight lit up the room, revealing a very tired looking Melody on the window seat.**_

_**Woody slowly made his way up to her. **_

_**She looked down at him and smiled weakly. "Hey Woody" The fondness in her voice was impossible to miss.**_

"_**Hey Mel" He said warmly with a soft smile. Melody's heart lifted slightly when she heard his voice.**_

"_**Woody…I want you to know that..." She said and she slowly lowered her face to his and looked into his deep brown eyes. "I'm never going to give up on our friendship" she gently lifted his hat off his head and softly kissed his forehead. Woody felt like he was going to collapse. **_

_**She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. He smiled as he placed his hand gently on her cheek. "And I too won't give up…ever" He leaned forward and kissed her nose. **_

_**Melody blushed deeply and smiled. She sat up slowly and sighed she looked up at the sky and suddenly a star shot across the sky. **_

"_**did you see that?" Melody said with a smile. **_

"_**Yeah" Woody said and he thought of what Andy had said about shooting stars so he closed his eyes. Melody did the same.**_

"_**Please, let me be there for her when she needs me…and give me the strength to accept that I can't…be a part of her life in that way…I just…I just want to be with her…" Woody sighed. He looked up at Melody as she opened her eyes.**_

"_**Well" She sighed. "I'll talk to you in the morning…goodnight Woody" she said as she leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead again before climbing into bed.**_

_**Woody smiled. "Goodnight Mel" He said softly as he looked back out the window at the star filled sky, thinking of his wish. He laid down and began to drift off to sleep.**_

_**Little did he know that Melody's wish was more similar to his than he would have ever thought.**_

_ I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I just haven't had time to type, ive had school and getting my drivers license, getting a new car, and I started my first job at f.y.e , I apologize! Pwease forgive me! I promise I will try my hardest to get the next chapter done much quicker than this one! So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Virtual starbucks, toy story cookies, and chevy aveos for all my reviewers! Thanks to all of you that are sticking with me! Pretty pwease keep the reviews comin!_


	11. dancing in the rain

**Well I was very pleased to see that people are still sticking with me even though I was down for a while. You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you review! :D I just want everyone to know that I am drawing about 3 fan arts for this chapter :D I am going to post them after I post this chapter! Please read the story first! The fan arts are spoilers! Ok well here comes the best chapter yet :D chapter 10! Woot woot!**

Melody slowly opened her eyes and yawned softly. Suddenly she remembered what had happened the day before and she immediately shut them again. She gripped her bed sheets to try and keep herself from bursting into tears. Her heart ached so much; she just didn't know what to do. Finally she sat up and looked out at the dark sky. She smiled half-heartedly, she really did love the rain. She glanced down and saw that there was a note at the end of the bed.

"_Meet me in the stables, I have a surprise for you…I love you._

_Truly Yours,_

_Woody"_

Melody sighed when she read "I love you". Her heart soared when she read that, even though she knew it would never lead to anything. She pictured her and Woody holding each other by the fireplace on a cold day, like the outside world didn't exist. She blinked herself out of her daze as a tear slid down her cheek. She knew that no matter how hard she wished for them to be together…it would never happen.

She looked out the window and sighed. She climbed out of bed and took off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of pale blue jeans, a black tank top, and an orange flannel shirt. She leaned on the bed as she put on her boots. She stood up and grabbed a black cowgirl hat off the rack and then headed to the stables.

~oOo~

Melody loved the breeze against her face as she walked towards the stables. It almost soothed her burning heart.

She slowly walked into the stables. She didn't see anything. "Woody?" she said softly.

She heard a bucket fall in one of the back stables. She grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the wall. She slowly walked forward. "Hello? Is someone there?"

She continued to walk when she heard something behind her. She swung around and the shovel made contact with something with a loud smack. Melody held the shovel tight as she watched a tall, tan, slender man with brown hair fall to the ground holding his arm.

"What do you want?" Melody said firmly as she looked the man over. She noticed that he was wearing blue jeans, a yellow flannel shirt with a red bandana around his neck, a cow skin vest, and brown boots. There was a brown cowboy hat on the ground next to him. His brown hair was tasseled. Her eyes got wide as she scanned him and she suddenly gasped as her eyes came across a gold sheriff badge gleaming on his chest.

She dropped the shovel and backed away. She let out a quiet yell as she looked into his brown eyes. She knew those brown eyes; she had fallen into them so many times. "Oh my god" She said in an almost whisper.

"Mel…it's me…Woody" He said as he winced slightly while holding his arm. He stood up slowly and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

Melody couldn't breathe. "Woo….Woody?"

Woody nodded.

"But….ho…how?" Melody said in shock.

"I don't know but I really don't care" He stepped forward and put his hand on Melody's cheek. "Because now I can be with you…I love you Mel" he said fondly. Before she could reply he brought her face to his and engaged in a passionate kiss. Melody's hat flew to the ground.

Melody's knees became weak and she felt like she was going to fall. She thought it had to be a dream. But the longer their lips were connected, the more she realized that it was really happening.

Woody had never felt so much joy, he could finally hold her…kiss her. He finally pulled away and was blushing severely. "I um…I…I mean.." Woody said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to think of what to say.

Melody reached up and grabbed the bandana around his neck. "Come ere cowboy" She said fondly as she pulled him close to her. They drifted off into each others eyes. Finally Melody pulled him closer and closed what little space was left between them.

"I love you Woody" Melody said, as a joyful tear slid down her cheek.

Woody smiled sweetly. "I love you too Mel"

Once again they were connected. They both felt a surge of electricity when their lips touched. Finally after what seemed like hours they pulled apart. Melody leaned against him and put her head against his chest. She stood there as she rose and fell with his chest. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she lost control of her legs and she began to fall. Woody tried to catch her but he still wasn't fully use to his new human form. She fell to the ground and inhaled deeply while holding her head.

"Mel…Mel are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…just a little overwhelmed that's all…" She sat up and looked up at the tall handsome man before her.

Woody smiled. "I already had my fall" Woody said with a chuckle. "I felt so sick with shock I nearly passed out"

He helped Melody up and they smiled at each other. A soft rumbling sound came from Woody. He looked at his stomach curiously. "What was that?"

Melody smiled and began to chuckle. "I think you're hungry…let's go inside and get you something to eat."

Woody smiled brightly at the thought of actually eating something. He followed her into the house, still amazed at how different the world looked form his new height.

They walked into the house and Melody turned to look at him and then back down at herself. "Were both pretty muddy…maybe we should change…my dad left some clothes here that I'm sure would fit you."

Woody nodded and followed her upstairs. They went into a room he had never been in. Melody began searching through the drawers till she found a black v-neck t-shirt. "Here these should fit" Melody said with a smile as she handed a shirt and a pair of jeans to Woody.

"I'm going to change I'll be right back" She said as she walked out. Woody heard her cross the hall. He looked down and began trying to figure out the buttons. Once he had his shirt off he was mesmerized. There had never been anything under his flannel shirt but cotton stuffing. He took off his pants and changed into the jeans Melody had given him, which took a bit of time considering he wasn't use to dressing himself.

Melody walked in as he was examining the shirt. He looked up at her, she was wearing a green t-shirt with blue edges and her usual blue jeans and boots. She smiled softly as she walked over to Woody.

She placed her hands on his chest, he felt so warm and…well…alive. It was very different from the times she would hold him when he was a doll.

Woody suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He inhaled her scent as his head leaned into hers. It was the scent he had always smelled, fresh air and pine trees.

There was a loud crash of thunder and they both looked out the window. It had started raining pretty hard.

Woody's face suddenly lit up as he seemed to think of something. He turned and smiled at Melody.

"Come on cowboy" She said with a smile as she helped him with his shirt. She lead him downstairs and out onto the back porch. They stood and watched the rain and then Melody grabbed Woody's hand. She turned and smiled at him. He nodded with a smile and they both took off their shoes and began to run across the field.

Woody couldn't help but smile as the cool rain drops hit his face, it was so soothing. It was something he thought he would never get to experience.

Woody was behind Melody when he slipped in a mud puddle. Without thinking he grabbed her hand and they both fell, Melody landed on top of Woody.

They looked at each other and smiled. Melody kissed him softly. She pulled away slowly and Woody gently brushed away the hair that crossed her face. He smiled. They laid there for a good while before Melody began to get up. Woody got up as well. As they got up the rain began to stop.

"That was amazing" Woody said with a big smile as they headed back under the porch.

"It sure was" Melody said dreamily as she gazed into his brown eyes. The sadness and pain that had lingered there before was now gone.

They went inside and they both went into separate rooms to shower.

~oOo~

Woody got out of the shower and smiled as he looked at his face in the mirror. He tilted his chin in different directions, taking in every angle of his new face.

After he was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with black pajama bottoms, he went downstairs and saw Melody sleeping on the couch.

He smiled as he looked at her, she was wearing her usual purple laced tank top with her teal and purple striped pajama bottoms. She looked so peaceful, she looked happy…truly happy.

Woody looked over into the kitchen and saw a plate of pasta with some cheese and sauce. He looked at it curiously and then picked up a fork and began to eat it.

It tasted amazing. He had never experienced taste before. He finished the plate and then got a glass down from the cabinet that he had seen Melody open many times. He looked in the fridge and found the carton Melody had drunk.

He steadily poured himself some juice and he drank it quickly. He loved all the different tastes one item of food could have. He finally put the juice back after two more glasses and looked over at the sleeping cowgirl. He smiled softly.

Woody walked over and slowly lifted her up into his arms. She smiled and shifted slightly as she buried her face into his chest.

He took her upstairs and laid her in her bed and tucked her in. He began to walk out when he heard his name.

"Woody…don't go" Melody said sleepily. "If this is all just a dream and I'm going to wake up in the morning and you will no longer be human, I want to be with you every second."

Woody smiled. Melody gently patted the spot next to her. He walked over and laid next to her. She turned to face him. He smiled at her brightly and then gently put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him.

She looked up and kissed him softly and then once again buried her head in his chest.

"Hey Mel…" Woody said softly.

"Yes Woody?" Melody replied quietly.

"Everything's going to be alright" He said and then kissed her forehead tenderly.

Melody smiled and looked up into the cowboys deep brown eyes. "Thanks to you" She kissed him softly and then snuggled up against him.

Woody smiled as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He laid his head gently on hers and whispered softly "I love you Mel"

Melody smiled as her heart skipped a beat. "I love you too Woody"

They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms, both smiling like nothing could ever bring them down.

**:3 soooooooo I hope you guys liked it :D and just so everyone knows this is ****NOT ****the end of the story! There is more to come! I am drawing many fan arts for this chapter so hopefully they will be done and up soon on deviant art! Virtual chevy aveos, starbucks, and toy story cookies for my reviewers! Pweety pweeeease keep the reviews comin! They really make my day! :D**


	12. Morning of Truth

**Im soooo sorry about the long wait! Between school, work, dr. apps, and hospital stays I just haven't had time. but im back up and running so hopefully the chapters will start coming more quickly. :) Ok so im sure some of you have noticed that im posting fan art on DA to go with my story :D in case you haven't seen the fan art I drew then check them out if you want my user is the same as my pen name. :) ok so basically the next chapters will be about woody and melody's life together :) so you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. But I would love if you did :) ….ok….here we go.**

Melody yawned and began to stretch. She smiled softly but her face quickly changed to fear, she was so afraid to open her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the spot next to her. She cried out quietly as she bit her lip to fight back the tears that were threatening to burst from her eyes. The spot was just as she feared…empty. She buried her face in her pillow and gripped it tightly, still trying to keep her composer. Then suddenly she didn't care and she cried out as tears ran down her cheeks. She pounded into the pillow as she felt her heart shattering bit by bit.

She stopped for a moment when she thought she heard voices downstairs. She listened intently as she figured she was just going insane. She could hear two male voices and a female. She couldn't hear them very well so she crept to the door and leaned her ear against it.

"I don't think that's where that goes" She heard the women say. The voice sounded so familiar. She reached for the door knob when she heard a males voice.

"UGH we have to figure this out before Melody wakes up."

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. She flung open the door and ran down the stairs as fast as her racing heart would allow. She practically tripped on the last step but she gripped the wall and caught herself. Looking up as she caught her breath she saw a shorter dark haired male standing next to the stove with a pan in his hand. Next to him was a slim beautiful girl with green eyes much like Melody's, she had vibrant red hair than ran down her back in a tight braid. The girl had a very bright smile across her face.

"Who are…" Melody's faded off as she looked over as a second man stood up from behind the counter with another pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

He smiled nervously. "Morning Mel….sorry about all the mess….we were trying to surprise you with breakfast….but….as you can see" He motioned around him. "We don't know what were doing."

The other two chuckled. Melody's eyes began to fill with tears as she stared at him. She knew who it was. She stopped breathing for a moment as she looked over his brown tasseled hair and his deep chocolate colored eyes. She couldn't hold back and she rushed into his arms.

"Oh Woody" She cried as she as he embraced her. "I thought…I thought you were gone" She said softly as she buried her head in his chest. "I thought it was all a dream"

Woody held her tighter. "It's not a dream Mel…I'm here"

Melody looked up at him softly. He reached up and gently brushed the hair out of her face. She smiled brightly as his hand brushed her cheek. He cupped her face softly and leaned in and kissed her passionately. She felt her knees go weak as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She heard a small noise next to them and she broke away from his soft lips and looked over to see the other two standing there with big grins on their faces. Melody jumped back quickly as her face turned red. "I uh….forgot u guys were uh…." She began to fidget with her hands.

Woody put his arm around her waist.

"Mel, this is-"

"Buzz and Jessie!" She suddenly realized as she looked them over.

Jessie rushed forward and hugged her. "We don't know how but we woke up this morning and we were human just like Woody!" She cried happily.

Melody returned the hug happily. She had been alone for so long and now she felt like she would never feel that way again.

Jessie went back to stand by Buzz. Melody looked them over again and saw that Jessie was wearing her usual outfit, but Buzz was wearing jeans with white sneakers and a purple t-shirt and his short black hair was now visible.

Melody chuckled slightly as she looked at Buzz. She had never pictured him wearing anything but his ranger uniform but when she thought about it she had never pictured him being human either.

Buzz smiled and stepped forward and gave Melody a hug. "Were all here for you now Melody" He stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks" Melody said with a soft smile as tears began to well in her eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me"

**Melody helped her new friends finish breakfast and they spent the rest of the day riding. At the end of the day melody fixed everyone some hot chocolate and they sat around the campfire roasting marshmallows.**

"These are delicious!" Cried Jessie as she bit into her 5th marshmallow.

"I agree!" Said Buzz. "these shmoes are now my first favorite food" He said with a smile.

Everyone began to laugh. Buzz looked up with a confused look. "What?"

"Oh Buzz" Woody laughed as he patted his friend on the back. "Buzz these are-"

Woody stopped when Melody placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she smiled. He chuckled and shrugged as he turned back to Buzz.

"They're my favorite too Buzz" Woody said with a smile. He placed his hand over Melody's and began to roast himself another marshmallow.

Melody smiled as she rested her head against his arm. Jessie and Buzz started talking about all the things they couldn't wait to do the next day and Melody chuckled softly. Woody looked down at her and smiled. He sat his roasting stick down and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

They both looked up just as a star shot across the sky. "Make a wish my love" Woody said softly as he pulled Melody close to him.

Melody looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. "I have everything I want right here" She gently laid her head on his chest.

Woody looked down at the cowgirl in his arms and smiled. He kissed her softly on the top of her head and then whispered softly. "As do I"

**Ok so I know its not much but I just wanted to give you guys something to show those of you who wanted to know if it was real or a dream. Well…its real :D anyway I will be writing much more and the best is yet to come! I think that all of my reviewers will really like my next chapter :D sorry about the long wait! I promise I will try and get them posted quicker. And I swear I have not quit on you guys! Thanks so much to those of you who have stuck with me! Chevy aveos, starbucks, and toy story lofthouse cookies to all of my awesome reviewers! you guys are da bomb! Oh! And drop by deviant art and check out my fan arts for this story if you haven't gotten the chance to yet! Leave a comment if you like! **


	13. Forever and Always

**Wow it feels like it's been forever since I began writing ILWACG! But I have been through a lot lately in my life and it has been hard to get back to writing. And yet so many of you have stuck with me! I am glad to say I have so many kind fans who have stayed with me through this long drought! I hope I do not disappoint you! And with that said….I now give you…chapter 12 of "In Love With A Cowgirl"!**

***~2 Years Later~***

"Come on Mel I know you can ride faster than that!" Jessie called back to Melody as they raced their horses across the open field. Melody chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" She leaned forward on her horse and gently patted his neck "Let's show her what we got Spirit." Instantly he sped up to full gallop until they were gaining on Jessie and then soon passed them just before reaching the end of the field.

"Alright alright" Jessie laughed. "I guess you're still top rider around here." Melody smiled as her and Jessie laughed and began to trot back to the picnic where Buzz and Woody were sitting.

Woody smiled as he watched Melody smile and laugh as her hair blew in the wind. Even from this distance he could see the sun shining in her green eyes.

"Even after all this time you still look at her like she's going to disappear" Buzz chuckled as he watched his friend.

"Oh Buzz" Woody chuckled softly. "Every day that goes by…I simply love her more and more." He suddenly got nervous when she came near as fumbled with something in his pocket. Buzz looked away from Woody and aimed his vision at the love of _his_ life. She let her long red hair out of the braid it was in and let it fall over her shoulders.

"Well are you ready to head home? It's nearly sunset." Jessie asked. Buzz glanced one more time at his friend sitting next to him. Woody nodded slightly.

"Yeah let's head out…I think these two love birds can handle and evening on their own" Buzz said with a wink. The friends said goodbye and Buzz and Jessie got into their grey truck and drove off.

Melody leaned against her handsome cowboy and sighed.

"Look at that sunset" She said with an almost dreamy tone.

"Almost as beautiful as you my love" said Woody as he gently kissed the top of her head. He suddenly reached around her waist and began to tickle her fiercely. She laughed so hard that her eyes began to tear.

"Woo…Woody…hahaha…I can't…hahaha" He lost his grip and froze as his brown eyes met hers just as she slipped out of his arms. She laughed and then smiled at him softly. He began to feel nervous again and his smile twitched.

"you got lucky this time cowgirl" Woody chuckled as he slowly stepped towards her.

"Oh no you don't" she said as she began to back away. "You have to catch me first" she laughed as she took off to hide behind the nearest tree.

Woody glanced at the fading sun as he reached in his pocket and began to fumble again with the small velvet box. Moments of the past flashed before him.

He saw the first time he kissed her, the first time he held her, the first time he could really look into her eyes. It felt like it was so long ago that they made the wish to be together. And here they were two years later and still so in love.

He found himself smiling as her laughter brought him from his thoughts. He turned to face her as she leaned against the pine tree.

"Something wrong handsome?" Melody chuckled.

Woody inhaled deeply. He knew this was it…it was now or never.

He walked up to the beautiful woman he had come to love so much more than he ever thought possible. His legs began to feel similar to the day he first acquired them…shaky and unsteady.

He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" She giggled as he pulled back just far enough to gaze into her eyes.

His heart began to beat fast, he loved her laugh, her smile, he loved everything about her…but now he wanted something he had never known as a toy…a question he had to ask her. He realized his hand was still touching the soft velvet and he swallowed hard.

She gazed up at him questioningly.

"Mel…" He paused. "Melody…these past two years with you have been the greatest I've ever known. I have fallen in love with you so deeply, even more with each passing moment." He raised his hand gently to her face. "Thanks to you I have a heart, a heart that beats…for one person alone. And so it is mine to give…if I so choose…so…Melody…" He slowly got down on one knee as he grasped her hand and pulled out the velvet box with the other.

Melody gasped and placed her hand over her mouth as her heart began to beat faster.

"My heart beats alone for you…and I would be honored if you would be the first…Mrs. Woody Pride…" He placed both hands on the small box as he gazed up at her teary eyes.

He opened the box and held it out to her. "Melody…Will you marry me?"

Melody began to cry as she smiled down at the single diamond on a white gold band.

"Yes…I would love to marry you" She said softly through her crying.

She watched his face light up as he placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand softly.

"I love you Woody" She cried as she flew into his arms and kissed him as they landed on the soft cool grass.

She pulled back and looked into the same deep brown eyes she had found herself lost in so many times before.

He again brushed the hair from her face and returned her gaze with the same affection.

"I love you Mel" He sighed as he kissed her softly. "And I will for the rest of our lives…and longer"

"Forever and always?" Melody asked with a smile as a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

Woody gently brought her head to his chest and whispered softly.

"Forever and always"

**Ok so I know it wasn't that long and I apologize deeply but the next part is too long and I tried putting them together but I think they each deserve their own space. So anyway I promise I am hard at work on finishing the next chapter but I wanted to give this to you to just give you a little taste of the awesomeness 8D so please leave your comments and hopefully chapter 13 will be up soon! Rainbow Honda shadows with black helmets to all my reviewers! **


	14. Perfect Happiness

**I am going to start this off with saying how sorry I am for the horribly long wait, and that I promised to finish this story and I do plan to. I also want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. I found out recently that I have MS ( multiple sclerosis) and it has gotten to the point where I am in pain every day and sometimes I cant move my legs or arms, or my hands…but I refuse to let it take over. So to my friends and fans who have been so supportive and never gave up one me, this is for you, chapter 14 of "In Love With A Cowgirl". **

**~ 2 months after the engagement~**

Melody sat on the railing of the patio while she watched the morning sun rise over the lake. She pulled Woody's jacket tighter around her as the breeze gently blew by. She closed her eyes and gently inhaled the scent of country air and vetiver. She looked down at her hand and gently turned it so her engagement ring sparkled in the rays of light. She had been unable to stop smiling since Woody had placed the ring on her finger, but she would be kidding herself if she said she wasn't at all nervous. The wedding was only a week away and she was anxiously awaiting her parent's arrival. They had not met Woody in person yet, they had only had conversations over the phone. Melody knew that her parents adored him, and that her father gave his blessing through tears of joy when Woody had contacted him about his proposal. But she was still nervous at the thought of them meeting.

She inhaled gently through her nose and let out a soft sigh. She heard a truck pulling up the drive and she tried to calm the knot in her stomache.

"Ok" she said quietly to her self, "It will all be ok". She took one last calming breath as she slid off of the railing. She grabbed her hat and placed it on her head and headed to the front of the house.

She came around the corner to see her mom climbing out of the large blue truck along with her dad. She was overwhelmed for a moment as she rushed forward to her parents. It had been so long since she had seen them, and she missed them so much.

"Hey my little cowgirl" Her dad said with a smile as he embraced her. No matter how old she got she was always going to be his little cowgirl. She turned to her mom and smiled softly when she saw the tears of joy that were welling in her eyes.

"Oh mom" She sighed as she hugged her mother.

"I'm just so happy for you" She sighed "I've always dreamed of this day"

"Me too" Melody said as her thoughts ran back to her handsome cowboy. And then suddenly she got nervous.

"Um Woody is…upstairs looking over the floral arrangements." She stumbled over each word trying to keep her self calm. She was afraid of the moment they would ask the question she wasn't sure she could answer.

"Well let's go" Her dad said with a smile.

Melody nodded and headed into the house.

"Woody sounds very helpful" her mom chuckled. "Most men aren't that interested in wedding planning" she joked as she tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Woody is very helpful" Melody smiled. "He's amazing"

Her parents smiled at each other behind her as they could easily hear the fondness in her voice.

"Wait here and I bring him down. Make your self comfortable" She said with a smile as she headed up the stairs.

She could hear her parents settling onto the couch as she turned the door knob to the art room.

"Honey…" She said softly as she walked into the room.

Woody looked up and swallowed. "They're here…now…"

She smiled softly. She could tell that her fiancé was as nervous as she was, if not more.

She sat on his lap and raised his hat just enough to kiss his forehead.

"They will love you"

Woody looked into her eyes and sighed. He just wanted to give her the happily ever after that she deserved.

"Ok…Let's do this" Woody said with a serious face as he straightened his hat.

Melody chuckled as they began to head down the stairs.

Her mother gasped when Woody stepped into the room.

"Mom?" Melody asked curiously.

"Woody" She said in awe.

"Yes mom this is-"

"No…this IS Woody…I would know those brown eyes anywhere" She smiled softly.

"Hi Bonnie" Woody said shyly.

"Do you know each other?" Her dad asked.

"Oh he was the son of one of my friends…but that was many years ago…" She sighed with a smile.

"Yes it was" Woody smiled.

Melody exhaled softly. She was no longer nervous; she knew that her mother had felt the same way about her cowboy doll. He was her best friend for many years and she knew now without a doubt…that her mother knew that her daughter would never be alone again…and would be very happy for many years to come.

~oOo~

The day of the wedding arrived and melody was staring at herself in a very large oval mirror.

So many people had told her how nervous she would be (and oh how she was)…but when it came down to it…to this very moment…she was more excited than she had ever been in her whole life.

She smiled as she looked over herself once more in the mirror. Her hair was curled slightly as it gently draped over her shoulders. The top part was in a braided ponytail pinned up with a white rose that left only a small shade of bangs that hung perfectly down the side of her face.

Her dress was form fitting down to her waist with soft drapes that hung off of her shoulders. It was a ball gown from the waist down, with white roses along the side and the smallest line of the most delicate pearl colored lace.

She was a beautiful bride…but one thing set her aside form other girls.

She lifted her dress just enough to see her white cowgirl boots. She smiled brightly, she knew that there were only minutes until all her dreams came true.

She turned as she heard the door open. Her mom stepped into the room and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Definitely" Melody smiled and followed her mother into the hallway where her father was waiting.

Her dad stepped forward and kissed her forehead gently as he sighed softly "You will always be my little cowgirl"

"Always daddy" She said softly as took her dads arm.

The doors slowly opened to reveal a green meadow filled with roses and rows of seats filled with loved ones. The sun was shining gently…everything was perfect.

Melody blushed as she looked up at Woody.

He was looking at her…and only her, like no one else existed.

She smiled as she looked at her handsome cowboy. His hair was brushed back and he was wearing the most beautiful black tux with a pearl colored button up shirt.

At that moment there was no doubt in her mind that this man was going to make her happier than she ever thought possible.

~oOo~

Woody tried to keep his mouth from gapping open as he watched his beautiful bride walk down the isle.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He loved her more than anything in the entire world.

~oOo~

Melody's father placed her hand gently into Woody's.

They had decided to base their ceremony on their own vows, they thought it would mean more to each other. And they both agreed that it did.

Melody smiled and inhaled gently.

"Woody…Since the day I met you I knew that you would always be special to me. No one makes me laugh the way you do…the kind of laugh that makes my sides hurt."

Woody chuckled softly.

"You make me smile more than I ever thought possible…and you make me feel things that I never thought I could feel…you gave me hope for a life that I could be proud of…that I could wake up every morning and love the place I was in…and I couldn't have that life…I wouldn't want that life…with anyone but you…and my heart will be yours…always."

Woody smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Melody…I have never seen anyone as lovely inside and out, as you. You are kind, and loving…and you taught me so many things….most importantly, you are the reason that I have experienced the most amazing feeling…falling in love…with a woman so amazing there are no words that exist to describe her. My heart beats for you alone…I don't ever want to live without you and I cant live without you. And I can promise you that for the rest of our lives…I will give all the love and happiness in the world. I love you"

They placed their weddings bands on each others hands while both blushing profusely.

After vows had been said and rings had been placed their lips finally touched, and for a moment…no one in the world existed but them.

~oOo~

Melody gently laid her hand on Woody's chest and sighed as she felt it rise and fall as he slept. She was enjoying the warmth and softness of his skin against hers. She was married to the man of her dreams, and she was supposed to sleep? She was almost afraid to close her eyes…like she was going to wake up and it was all going to be a dream.

Woody opened one eye slowly. "What are you doing awake beautiful?"

"Can't sleep"

"It's not a dream you know…" Woody said softly as he gently cupped the side of her face.

"I know" she said softly with a smile

"And you know that I will always be right here"

"I know"

Woody wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She was in the arms of the man she loved and knew without a doubt that she wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

"I love you Mrs. Pride"

"And I love you" She whispered as she cuddled into his chest.

"Always" Woody said softly into her ear as he held her close.

"Always"

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it :D and I hope it was worth the wait but I really am sorry! I've been so sick but I'm trying my hardest I promise! Thank you guys for not giving up on me! And I'm not positive yet but I would like to write a few more chapters, but they will probably be shorter. Anyway… glitter glow sticks for all my reviewers and fans! I love you guys! You're the best!**


	15. In Love With A Cowgirl Contest!

So I would like to inform all of the fans of my fan fiction "In Love With A Cowgirl" that I have a new chapter that will be coming out. : D Only this time I would like to make it interesting! I am going to hold a contest! I want to see fan art of Melody's wedding dress along with Woody's Tuxedo! And I would also like melody's amazing cowgirl boots to be included :D you may draw melody and woody in them or just the dress and tux by themselves. The last day to enter will be Wednesday June 6th. I will announce the first, second, and third place winners on the following Saturday June 9th. All three will be the first to read the new chapter to "In Love With A Cowgirl" :D So If you are interested please let me know :) And send me the link to your entry when you are done :)

Thank you all for being so awesome and supportive! You are the best! And I cant wait to see the entries! :)


End file.
